New master, New servent
by Ludifer
Summary: Set in the future, Seras and Alucard have been put back to sleep. But they are needed once again, against the vampires and similar scum. Seras is awoken to serve a new master...Complete! Plus sequel is Weapon of mass destruction.
1. Before Crisis

**New master New servant**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing… Prologue 

"Alucard, Seras. Come to my office immediately." Seras heard Integra speak to her. Seras got up of her chair in her room. Seras had drunk the blood of her master on that night ten years ago. She was free of him, she had nearly equal power to him but now the seals of the Hellsing family came into effect on her as well.

Sighing she lifted herself up and rubbed her eyes, before putting on her black trench coat. She lifted her sunglasses off the table and put them in an inside pocket. She didn't like wearing them. But it was a precaution in case she had to be around humans, so they didn't see her eyes. Like Alucard she vanished into smoke and reappeared at the side of her old master. Alucard hadn't changed. He still looked exactly the same from the first night she saw him ten years ago in Chedder.

Integra stared at them from behind her glasses. She had that usual steel look on her face.

"I have orders directly from her majesty." She said. A letter was open in front of her. Seras had a bad feeling about this. "There have been no vampire attacks or sightings of any of them for nine years. After you two stopped the makers of the FREAK chips vampires seem to be non-existent. Apart from you two anyway." She opened her box of cigars and lit one

"So you want us to go back to sleep." Alucard butted in. Seras looked at Alucard and back at Integra. Integra's eyebrows met in the middle,

"Yes, place your weapons on the table…." Alucard reached into his pockets and dropped the cassul and Jackel onto the desk with a bang. Still grinning…

Integra looked at Seras,

"You too officer Seras." Seras reached into her own coat and retrieved her own gun. The demon, a twin of Alucards own guns. She placed it onto Integra's desk.

"Good, now I will have your coffins placed together in the old dungeon. With the seals once again put in place." Alucard seemed to just merely stand there, still grinning. But Seras couldn't take it.

"What! I can't go to sleep! What if we never wake up!" Seras stated. Integra merely stared back at her,

"Good, then we will have no problem with vampires." Shock and slight betrayal registered on Seras' face. But there was no way out of this. She was just as bound as Alucard. "As I said before, your coffins will be put in the room together."

Alucard bowed.

"Oh, your too kind." Integra sighed.

"It will be better then leaving you to rot as a corpse like my father did…."

"Of course…." Alucard chuckled before disappearing into the wall.

Seras bit her lip and left the room by the door. Just because she could disappear didn't mean she couldn't still use the door.

"Seras." Integra said. Seras turned around. "You are still a valuable member of the Hellsing organization. I do hope to see you again. Even if that means vampire rubbish has to have our attention to do it." Seras smiled before turning back to the door.

"And I hope to see you again, good luck." Seras spoke before closing the door behind her.

Integra found herself alone in her office once again, with a very small pile of paperwork.

"I might die of boredom before long…." Integra sighed as she got on to her last few sheets.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 1

"Pull back! Forward units fall back!" Arthur Hellsing shouted down his earpiece. He was the new commander of the Hellsing military. Nothing but silence came through.

"Lt Maken! Respond! Repeat! Respond!" Nothing. Arthur kicked the desk he was sat in deep in the mansion of Hellsing. "Shit…."

"Sir, they've broken through. They're in the house!" A soldier spoke to him beside him. Arthur sighed,

"Everyone evacuate. They've won this round." The soldier nodded and hurried off. Another soldier stayed with him as he picked up the telephone and dialled the number to patch through directly to the Hellsing office.

"Hey, sis. We've got to evacuate…there's nothing we can do. They've broken through." A deep sigh replied him from the other end.

"I'm not going anywhere…" She replied, Elena Integra Hellsing, his older sister. He remembered she looked almost exactly like Integra, an almost uncanny resemblance. "I'm going to try and find out what mother was hiding down in the dungeon. Some sort of weapon…" Arthur knew what she was talking about.

"No!" He yelled. "We don't have time to run after stories. We must go now!" But the phone had already hung up. He hung his head before replacing the phone. "Dammit, sis…"

Elena remembered the stories her mother, the last Hellsing had told her. About the secret weapon down in the dungeons. But no Hellsing had dared to find out what it was for over 100 years. But she was different, and desperate times called for desperate measures. She knew of the secret entrance to the dungeons that ran straight from her office. She had always thought that was a little too convenient, but right now she thanked whoever had the bright idea of putting it in. She pushed the button on the wall and the wall opened up to reveal a staircase. It was dark; no light was in the room. Elena gulped but stepped down the staircase into the darkness. She cursed under her breath when she remembered the torch in her office…but she was already half way down so carried on.

When she reached the bottom she heard a bang crash and roar. They were already in the office, it wouldn't take them long to find the secret door. They could smell her. That was what it was like, with werewolves. She thought there was only one, but the amount of roars proved her wrong. Impossible to tell, but definitely more then one. Definitely…

She shivered as she reached the end of the staircase and began to run. It was pitch black and after running and finding a she traced the wall along with her hand. Until she saw at the end of the hall a glowing light. A circle of runes and inscriptions was written all over the door, they glowed with an unnatural light. Elena didn't know if the weapon was in there but she couldn't help herself. She had to know what was in the room. As she neared the door the light appeared to glow brighter. As if trying to tell her something. But she was rudely awakened from her daydream as she heard the monsters on the stairs, she began to panic and touched the wall with her hand. The runes glowed a blood red and disappeared, before the door opened. She rushed inside hoping against hope to find something. But as she got inside a sight shocked her to the core…there was nothing in here. Apart from two coffins, one was broken and empty. The other was covered in dust.

"What?" Elena shouted out loud. She was responded with a loud roar from the stairs. But there was nowhere else to go, she didn't know the dungeon layout, or anywhere else to go. She was dead already. The coffin looked perfectly normal, for a suspicious coffin in your basement. But she went over to look at it. Already accepting her fate of being torn to shreds by werewolves. She heard the door to the dungeon from the stairs break, she heard them piling over each other to get out. She rubbed her hand over the coffin, trying to steady her hand from the panic she was going through. Inscriptions much like the inscriptions on the door covered the coffin. Slightly curious she lifted the coffin. And there in the coffin was a girl…around her twenties she thought. She couldn't have been here long, she looked like she had died recently…but that was impossible! No one had been down here in 100 years! But once again her dream was shattered as she looked back at the werewolves charging at her…those blood red mad eyes. A mass of werewolves, spit flying from their mouths in anticipation of their kill… She shut her eyes and curled into the corner, shaking. This was it…nothing else this was it for her… When all of a sudden a crack made her open her eyes. The werewolf in front her face stood in horror. A hand from the coffin had reached out from the coffin and had gripped the werewolf's jaw and broken it clean off! She stared in shock as the girl picked herself out of the coffin. Her long blonde hair falling down her back. She wore a black trench coat, well, the remains of one. It had begun to rot and turn a brown colour. Why hadn't she noticed before? But the woman glanced at her. A glance that made her feel as timid and meek as a child. Her bright crimson eyes examined her before tearing back to the werewolves. She grabbed the first werewolf and tossed it to the others. They fell over each other. The girl stood in front of Elena as if protecting her. Elena merely watched. Secretly hoping she would tear them apart.

Then the woman seemed to disappear and reappear in front of the pack. They stared back in shock, but then regained their composure and began to growl and roar again. The woman had her back turned but she had a feeling she was smiling. One reached out to rend her asunder but she did that instead. In a blink of an eye, he fell as meat and fur. Elena began to fear the girl more then the werewolves. The last three leaped on her, but they merely ended up littering the wall with their blood as they fell dead.

Then the woman turned around and walked toward her, Elena backed up, but found the wall stopping her from going any further. The girl stopped and her smile faltered a little. She knelt on one knee and one knee and bowed.

"How can I help? Master…" The girl spoke. That one word seemed to calm her a bit but not enough.

"Who are you?" She shakily asked. The girl looked at her straight in the eyes. These crimson eyes…She clearly wasn't human.

"My name is Seras. Officer Seras Victoria, reporting." Her tone lightened. As if she was regaining herself. She stood back up and bowed again, before saluting. Elena took a deep breath. Elena stood up to the same height as Seras. But Seras took her hand. Elena panicked again.

"Don't panic, it is vital I do this or I may end up killing you." Something in her voice told her this was the truth, Seras put her wrist up to her mouth…Elena wonderd what was going on. When Seras bit into her wrist! The pain was excruciating! But almost as quickly as she had done so, she let go and Elena watched as her wrist healed. But she was more interested in Seras. Her appearance began to change. Her hair shortened and her trench coat was replaced by a new one. Her appearance was much cleaner but gloves appeared on her hands with those same runes and inscriptions she has seen both on the door and in old books in the library of Hellsing.

'Looks like things are going to get more interesting around here…' Elena thought.


	3. The new world

Chapter 2

Arthur stared at the woman who was carrying his sister in his arms bridal style. A woman in her twenties who didn't look that strong, but she looked as if Elena's weight was no trouble at all. Arthur had rushed into the office. The mansion still on high alert, to find the office a mess and feared the worst. But then he noticed the secret door to the dungeon known only by a few was wide open. Claw marks had ripped and teared around the door as a large mass had struggled through the man-sized opening. The woman walked over to the large Hellsing chair and righted it and placed Elena in the chair. Arthur watched in wonder.

'Who was this person?' He thought.

"I am Seras." She spoke, as if in answer to his question. He raised his eyebrow in question, but then noticed her eyes for the first time. He pulled out his shotgun filled with blessed silver bullets.

"What have you done with my sister! Vampire!" Seras sighed and looked back at Elena.

"Put your gun down Arthur!" She commanded. "She is an ally and member of this organization." Arthur looked at his sister and back at Seras who scratched her neck and sat on the desk table.

"I suppose this will be more appropriate around him and the other men." Seras said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, Seras put them on and cleared her throat.

Seras sensed the man who had aimed his gun at her. He was a Hellsing as well,

'Hmmm, this is unusual…never heard of two Hellsings at the same time. I don't think my master has ever heard of it. Then again, he never really told me anything.' Seras thought.

"Seras, meet my brother, Arthur Hellsing. He is the commander of the military we have here. You'll be serving under him."

"I serve all Hellsings." Seras said back. Elena faltered, unsure of her answer. Seras inspected this Arthur. He was quite tall, with the standard uniform on with the Hellsing coat of arms. He was quite young in face, with his short light blonde hair and blue eyes. Quite different from his sister. Elena did look remarkably like Integra in face. She wore glasses much like Integra and her hair was much the same length and style, when she was series, like now, she looked exactly like the Integra Seras knew but still differences. Like the deep brown eyes and the dark blonde hair. She also didn't wear a suit, more like a t-shirt and jeans.

Seras jumped off the desk.

"So," Her mood lightened. "Where will I sleep? It's almost dawn." Seras pointed out of the window. Elena looked back, puzzled.

"Vampires sleep?"

'You've got to be joking…' Seras thought. "Errr…yes. During the day…"

"Do you sleep in a coffin?" Arthur said stiffly beside her. Seras turned to him.

"Yep, have to. Doesn't mean I like it though. And do you have any blood packets around here? I'm starving." Both Elena and Arthur stared back at her, Arthur stepped slightly away. Seras slapped her head. "You can't be serious… I suppose I can last a few days without wanting to eat you men…" Arthur cleared his throat loudly..

"You dare vampire, and I will shoot you." Seras lifted her hands up in mock defeat.

"Woah there….I mean it though…no worry though. Just get me some medical blood and everything will be fine." Arthur began to turn away.

"I assume our vampire here killed the werewolves…" Elena nodded.

"Yes, I had to…" But Arthur cursed under his breath and muttered something. You can go back down into the basement for all I care…" He then walked out of the room.

"Why do I get the feeling he doesn't like me…." Seras said out loud.

"Don't worry about him…I'll get you a room. Will a guest room be all right? Errrr…the one with no windows…?" Seras smiled.

"Sure, oh by the way do you have my weapon?" Elena looked puzzled.

"Weapon?"

"My gun, the demon." Seras held out her hand.

"oh, the set of four unique weapons we found in storage. Nothing quite like them…." She turned to switch on her computer, to find it broken and wouldn't turn on.

"Damn…anyway. Yes, I remember." She pushed her glasses up her nose. "The cassul, the jackel, the demon and the Harkonan cannon. If I remember correctly…" Elena put a finger to her head in thought. "There was no record of a previous owner and I had one of our strongest…no the strongest soldier try out the jackel. The recoil broke his hand. They were deemed unuseable…so are they all yours?"

"I just want the demon back." Seras responded. Dodging the question.

"Don't worry, I'll get it. Oh, and I suppose the you'll want to know why we woke you…well, I woke you." Elena asked. Seras frowned.

"I didn't think it as for just those things back there. What were they anyway?" Seras turned the other way. But when no answer came she turned back to look at her. Elena stared in slight shock.

"You mean you've never seen them before?" Seras shook her head. "I'll take you to your room, I'll send you a report that'll tell you all about it in the morning."

Elena got up off her chair after giving her broken computer a glare rivalling Integra's.

"This way…" Elena led them through the door and past running soldiers attending the wounded. They looked at the new woman with mild interest; far too busy looking after their own. Elena led her down a flight of steps. No soldiers were around here and no blood dotted the floor. Elena stood at a door and looked back at Seras.

"This will be your room for now." She spoke coldly. A little bad tempered with fatigue. Seras saluted and stepped through the open door.

There was a big soft four-poster bed, a chest of drawers, a dressing table and a TV. The remote was on the bed. Seras almost dived for the remote.

"Do you have Sky?" Seras asked, before wishing she hadn't. A look of 'what?' was on Elena's face. She rubbed her eyes under her glasses. "Errr…never mind. Thanks for the room." Seras smiled before Elena shut the door.

Seras laid back on the comfy bed….

'Mmmmm…a proper bed. When was the last time I slept in one of those?' She thought. But then her thoughts drifted back to the dungeon…Seras hadn't mentioned it, but she was worried, very worried. Where was Alucard?

Elena shut the door on Seras and sighed. Shifting her glasses to a better position she started back to her office, about half way there she thought she should have put a do not disturb sign on the door. All well, she shrugged.

Eventually she got back to the office. Arthur was sat in her chair, staring straight at her,

"How long are we going to keep that monster around?" He asked. Elena huffed and turned to the portrait of Integra that hung on the wall, one of the few things not torn apart by the attacking werewolves.

"I woke her, I'll decide."

"Her? It's not a her…it's a monster. A cold blood-sucking monster just like the rest of them. I want nothing but to shoot her in the head while she sleeps." Elena smiled while looking at her ancestor.

"She is our ally in this battle, can't you understand that? Besides she is bound by seals to me." Arthur almost choked.

"To you? What does this seal do?…To you?" Elena wasn't sure if she should have shared that, but too late now.

"Nothing," She hopefully guessed. "Only that I can control and limit her powers to my choosing…or something like that…" She mumbled the last part. Arthur got up from the chair.

"The wounded are being taken care of, the corpses are being moved. Everything will be up and running again by twelve hundred hours." He saluted. Elena nodded before walking over to her chair and sitting down. Arthur smiled before exiting by the door.

" Oh and no one else knows about that vampire, I'd like to keep it that way." He said before shutting the door.

Elena mentally slapped herself,

' I forgot to ask for a new computer…or at least this one repaired I suppose.' Although she doubted it could be repaired. Elena rubbed her eyes under her glasses, she was tired. But then she remembered about Seras' guns, she had better get them before she forgot…So Elena pushed herself of her now very appealing chair and walked out of her office.

Seras awoke the next night to find three guns on her table. The jackal, the cassul and her own demon. She picked up the demon and put it away…then thought again and took it out. And replaced it instead with the jackal and cassul. Seras smirked a grin rivalling her old master. Then two things caught her eye. A note and a piece of paper, she picked up the note on the table and read it.

It was impossible to bring in your cannon without waking you. We need two or three men to carry it all the way there. And so I decided to leave it down in storage for now.

Elena Integra Hellsing.

It was signed, with the coat of arms underneath.

' Integra huh?' Seras thought. But then she put the note back and lifted up the sheets of paper. On it was the report that was promised.

12 September 2106 

For fifty years now we have been fighting a losing battle. Something is creating these monsters and sending them out. Our investigation teams have come up with nothing on this matter, as the monsters seem to be originating from Ireland, but we cannot get any men over there. The last time we tried they never returned. Even from a high helicopter in the sky.

_The monsters, like the werewolves you saw last night, are just one type of monster we've encountered. They are getting braver and more cunning every year. Last night they ambushed us! It was totally unexpected. They had never been that far inland before. _

_But with your help we can save our land with the blessings of his majesty. _

_Impure souls of the spawn of evil will be banished into eternal damnation, Amen._

'Now that looked familiar…' Seras thought.

_Though you call yourself an officer I have decided to keep you away from the troops. They do not know about you and I, for the time being, would like to keep it that way _

_I will call on you when we need you._

_Elena Integra Hellsing._

'With another coat of arms underneath, so they don't know what it is?'Seras thought. 'Well, I'll assume that vampires are also appearing. Could get information from them…" Then Seras, leaving her demon on the table sat on her bed. Thinking,

'I wonder if they've sorted out my room yet?'

'_Will somebody go get Seras?' _Seras heard her master Elena says. So Seras stood up and vanished. She reappeared in front of Elena's desk. Elena looked in shock before picking up the phone.

"Errrr…never mind she's here." Seras noticed the black cirlcles beginning to from round her eyes.

"Have you slept?" She asked. Elena rubbed her eyes.

"No time." Seras smiled.

"You need to sleep. Otherwise it will be harder to concentrate." Seras chuckled.

'Hmmm, where did that come from?' Seras thought.

Elena shook her head.

"Did you read the report?" Seras nodded. "Good, now there is news of a vampire attacking Chedder." Seras shivered slightly but didn't let it show.

"I want you to go eliminate it!"

"Why not send your soldiers?" Seras spoke. 'Geez, I feel like Alucard…' Seras thought.

"No." Elena said sternly. "They are not totally ready, besides we need to employ more men. Which means we have to train them, I need you to go. Now!" Elena ordered as a tiny vein could be seen.

'Whoa, now I really feel like Alucard, being shouted at by Integra. But Seras never lost her grin.

"Yes, my master."

"Don't call me that…." But Seras ignored her as she disappeared.

Just realised I kept putting Helsing instead of Hellsing. Stupid two spellings. All well, changed them now and to answer some reviews….

No I'm not telling where Alucard has gone, (At least not yet.) And neither will Seras. She hasn't even told her new master yet….hee,hee…

Right onto chapter 3…


	4. Chedder

Chapter 3

Seras stepped into the woods, she could sense there was a vampire here. Barely a few days changed yet already is on a rampage. A growl from behind her caused Seras to pull out her guns and aim behind her with the cassul with out even looking. She fired and the ghoul fell as dust. Walking further into the forest the vampire could now be pinpointed, Seras sighed as she caught the vampire. In the church…

But Seras stepped forward into the graveyard, there was the church. A flashback came back into her mind.

Huffing and panting Seras ran into the church, she wasn't sure what she was going in for. Maybe shelter, information? She wasn't sure, but she was panicked and ran in through the tall doors.

Seras shook the memory away, she knew what happened next. She looked down at the cassul that was in her hand, the very same gun…

Seras tried the door, it was locked and barricaded. So she kicked the door, it burst into bits of wood from the force and Seras stepped in. The air was thick and humid; the smell of blood was enticing. But she pushed the thought away, the sudden memory reminding her how she hated blood at first. Inside were a group of vampires, four of them. They jumped up in shock and looked around. Bodies lay on the floor either bleeding, bled dry or turning into ghouls.

"Ha," One laughed. Possibly their leader. "A human female! On her own? Pathetic." A woman next to him spoke more quietly.

"It could be a trap." The leader male laughed again.

"Not a chance. Not against four of us!" Then the leader got out his quite large gun. (AN I don't know guns ok? Use your imagination…or if anyone has any suggestions for a name of the guns please tell me and I will edit it.) Seras merely watched, with that same sadistic grin she had seen that night years ago….The pews were broken and smashed so there was a large space in the floor. Seras remained silent as she walked toward them, the leader shot his gun. It hit her square in the chest. But she continued walking slowly toward the center.

"What the?" He said. He shot again, in the head. It missed slightly and caught her left side of her face, leaving a gaping hole that would still kill a man. Seras had reached the center of the floor and raised bother of her pistols towards them. The leader motioned to the others and they all grabbed guns and pulled the triggers. Firing rapidly. Seras merely stood there and took it. Once the rounds and clips had gone they stared at her.

"You…aren't human…" The woman said. Her eye was damaged and the glasses had no support on one side, they dropped of onto the floor.

"Releasing control art restriction to level three, hold release until targets are silenced." Seras repeated her old master's words.

She opened her eyes as her wounds began to miraculously heal.

"Your eyes…" Another vampire, a male, said. Seras smiled a sadistic grin Alucard would be proud of and shot at one of the other vampires. It hit it's target, a hole was blown into his chest, he collapsed as dust.

"Bitch!" The other male shouted. He ran toward Seras. But Seras responed with another shot. Right in the head, his head exploded and blood was cascaded everywhere. Including all over Seras…But the smell was different. This was contaminated blood. But with what? She was disgusted to have the stuff on her. The leader saw the scene unveil and threw the woman at Seras! Throwing her gun, the jackal in the air shethrust her fist through the woman's heart. A blood-curdling scream filled the chapel, before she too fell as dust. Seras caught her gun. But the other vampire had jumped through the window. Smiling to herself she walked out the door to follow.

"Are you sure you can trust her?" Arthur was in Elena's office. Elena scrutinised him.

"Just what is your problem with her anyway?" Elena answered. Arthur turned to go,

"Nothing." He replied sharply.

"Then you take care of our men, and I'll take care of her." Arthur reached the door and exited. No reply. She had never seen him like this, it bothered her. But Seras was very valuable and would be a great ally in the future. A knock on the door.

"Come in." Elena responded. Hitting the keyboard of her computer.

'Damn thing is still broken!' She thought. A maid entered the room.

"A letter for you." The maid laid a letter on the desk before leaving. Elena unfolded it curious of who it was from.

_Master,_

_I recommend hiring a retainer. It would be a great help to you and that way I could get my blood delivered to me without me having to get it…_

_I suggest looking up a certain Walter C Dornez for reference._

_Officer Seras Victoria._

_Trashman of Hellsing._

"You can't run from your death!" Seras shouted to the vampire running away into the forest. He was panicked and was running wildly, he was too loud. His fear could be sensed from miles away, he was close. So Seras disappeared.

She reappeared in front of the panicking vampire.

"What are you!" He screamed before falling back onto his butt. Sweat dripping off him.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." Seras chanted the old words with respect to the ones who once used them, before she pulled the trigger of her cassul. He fell as dust.

Elena put the paper down and sighed as her eyes began to droop, soon she found herself being rocked awake by a certain vampire.

"You shouldn't sleep at your desk master." She stated.

"Don't lecture me." Elena said irritably. "Make your report."

"Mission accomplished. The targets were all silenced." Seras saluted.

"Targets? As in more then one?" Elena was worried.

"Yes, four to be exact. Not counting the ghouls I had to take care of."

'How could intelligence have been so wrong?' Elena thought, but she waved Seras away.

"I need some sleep, leave me alone." As she moved to rest back on her desk.

"Oh no you don't." Seras reached out to grab her, Elena felt a hand on her soldier pulling her…right through the wall.

"Let go of me!" Elena shouted. But then Seras did, Elena was in her room! Her very appealing right now bed called her.

"Just," Elena yawned. "Don't do that again…" Elena walked over to her bed without even undressing and got in-between the covers and fell asleep almost immediately.

'_Sweet dreams.'_ She heard Seras say. Although it sounded like it was in her mind…but she was too tired to care and was gone.

Sorry, short one this one. Want to start off new part next chapter. And I hate cliffies! I will (Try) not to do it and finish of what I'm doing in a chapter. Hopefully update tomorrow.

See ya.

(Hopefully Alucard won't come after me for not appearing in my fic and those hoard of undead that I was threatened with won't barge into my home while I am asleep now…)


	5. Return of the Vatican

Chapter 4

Seras walked down the stairs from the Hellsing office. The door was no longer open but Seras walked straight through it, she followed the stairs down to the dungeon. She had lived down here for ten years with her master, in her past life.

In fact she wondered as she passed the familiar sights,

'Where was her master?' Seras thought. 'Why wasn't he there with her?' But she didn't want more panic, if Elena didn't know then the only way for her to find out was through the mind link. Which wasn't a threat as Elena didn't even know about that. Or if she directly ordered her to tell. But again, she didn't know she would have to comply if she ordered.

Reaching the horrible sealing door she shuddered. The door was large but posed no threat to her now, as she was now tied to Elena. Inside her coffin still hadn't been moved. Either people were too busy or no one wanted to come down here. But Seras wasn't in the least bothered, she wanted her coffin and decided to find her old room while she was down here. Finding her coffin in the room her eyes passed over the other coffin in the room. It was broken and smashed up…but by who and why? That's what Seras wanted to know. But she knew answers would appear when you least expected them, so she dismissed the image and picked up her coffin, easily managing with her unnatural strength.

A knock on the door, a servant was about to answer it but Arthur ran up to him and shooed him away.

"I'll take care of this." The servant stared at him, before shrugging and walking off. Arthur opened the door to see a young man, around the same age as him, he had long black hair hung loose around his shoulders and bright green eyes. He had two bodyguards beside him. Arthur bowed to them.

"I thank you for coming, Max Enrico of the Vatican. Section thirteen." Max smiled and said.

"May god have mercy on his children, I will see your sister now." Arthur backed up.

"Thank you," He said. "I assume you agree to this alliance?" Max glanced away.

"Yes, but only if I marry your sister." Arthur was taken aback.

"Wait, that wasn't part of the deal. You're supposed to take of care of that pet of hers." He edged toward him. The guards stepped in front of him, brandishing their swords. Arthur gritted his teeth,

"And that I will, don't worry about that."

Elena awoke from her slumber, she looked at the clock. It was eleven thirty…she rolled over to go back to sleep. But a knock on the door caused her to open her eyes again. The voice of a maid came through the door.

"Errr….Miss Hellsing? There is a visitor for you." Then she left.

'Oh damn…of all the times….' Elena thought. She forced herself out of bed and realised she was still in her clothes. She pulled them off and threw them in a corner before opening her wardrobe and finding that one suit for just visitors. She tugged it on…bit tight and awkward compared to what she was used to wearing…but it would do.

'In fact,' She thought. 'I look just like Integra.' She grinned and fixed her hair and glasses and quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. But she was ready in record time and raced out of her room and into her office.

"Phew…made it…" She said aloud. Elena walked over to that large chair and sat down, but that computer was still broken….

Arthur was walking up to his sister's office…

'Maybe this was a bad idea…' He thought. 'But we can no longer handle this on our own. We must get help from the Vatican.' They reached the Hellsing office and Max spoke to his two guards. They positioned themselves around the door and Max pointed to Arthur while speaking. Arthur folded his arms and glared at them, he didn't like this….

"Arthur my friend, stay out here. I wish to go in alone." He smirked.

"No way," Arthur began. But the two guards held a sword at his throat. Max smiled and entered the room.

Elena caught the man enter the room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" She spoke. He bowed low and replied.

"I apologise for my rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Max Enrico. Head of the Vatican and Section thirteen." Elena was shocked and jumped up from her chair.

"How dare you enter here! Leave immediately…" He chuckled.

"In fact your brother requested I come, he is wise…he wishes us to form and alliance against this threat. In fact I agree, I've heard you are in a bit of a state and shouldn't the children of god help each other in these times of need?" Elena saw right through him.

"That's just an excuse so you can force your rule on us. We will not bow to you, we will not bow to anyone! Ever! Now get out!" She shouted.

Seras heard her master shouting. Not only in her head, but from underneath, from the staircase that leads up to her office. So Seras decided that the matter needed her immediate attention and so she disappeared and watched the scene from the shadows of the office.

"Now is that a way to treat a guest?" Max said. Elena glared back unwavering. Max walked up to her desk, Elena wanted to call someone, call her brother, no Seras. But she would handle this.

"Max, get out or I will have you dragged out!" She threatened.

"By who? That pet of yours…?" Max replied. Elena was shocked.

'How did he know?' Elena thought.

"That charming brother of yours…" But then he shot over the desk and grabbed her wrists, Elena tried to pull away.

"Marry me Elena! And all of Vatican shall be yours!" Elena tugged and tried get away, but he pinned her to her chair. When all of a sudden a click caused her to look up. There on the side of his head rested the Jackal, its cold steel pressed to his head. Max looked toward the gun holder in surprise before a bang flew him off toward the wall. Blood flew everywhere and landed on Elena. Elena looked away, she didn't want to see his dead body lying on the floor. She looked toward Seras, a sadistic smile was on her face. She shied away from the vampire…But then a voice caused her to look back.

"Ha, you knew I was a regenerator…otherwise you were trying to…" The rest of the sentence never left his lips. "You…you didn't know I was a regenerator…you tried to…" Elena looked back; Max was picking himself up off the floor with a look of worry on his face. But then it changed to pure fury.

"I'll get you! I'll get all of you! You little bitch!" He swore at Seras. But Seras grinned like a mad woman and replied.

"I'll be waiting…" He marched out of the office quicker then his usual walk. As the door shut behind him Elena looked at her arms and hands, his blood was beginning to dry.

"You should wash that filth off…" Seras spoke but then turned and her eyes lost the crazed look.

"Are you alright master?"

Elena still shaking a little nodded and got up to change into a new suit and wash herself.

"Oh, a shipment of medical blood should have come in." Elena said, trying to focus on something else. "Go down and have a look if you want?" But Seras stayed put.

"Are you sure your alright?" Elena looked back and smiled.

"I'll be fine, go and get your meal."

'I can't believe I just said meal…' Elena thought, but she shook her head and tried to steady her shaking hands, was it fear or rage? She wasn't sure, neither felt good to her. When she looked back to see if Seras was still there but she had gone.

Seras enterd the kitchen, the walls were still the same colour, the cabinets and cupboards were exactly as she left it…

'Hard to believe it's been a hundred years…'Seras thought. Reaching the fridge she pulled it open to find it full of blood packets! Pleased with her prize she pulled three packets out, putting two in her coat she sat on the table and pulled the top off the third and put it to her lips. The sweet taste of blood for a hundred years was electric…she craved more but she could control her bloodlust and savoured her meal. She reached into her pocket realising she hadn't had her sunglasses on, with one hand she unfolded them and placed them on. All the while draining her packet. It was late, for her. The sun up and she was still awake. Seras chuckled to herself as she realised she would have to get her own breakfast as well…

"_Seras what are you doing here?" Walter asked. Seras looked up from the table._

"_Huh? Oh nothing…" She replied. Walter moved over to the fridge._

"_While your there Miss Victoria you might as well help me with nightly deliveries." He placed two buckets on the table, _

"_Or do you want yours now?" Seras looked away. "Hmm, well you deliver this to Alucard's room and I'll do yours." Seras looked up._

"_But why not just give me mine now?" But then she regretted saying it once she had. Walter eyed her for a second before smiling._

"_Of course, how silly of me." He handed Seras her packet. She took it and stared at it…she still wasn't sure about this._

"_Alucard can wait for his…I'll sit here with you." Seras swore under her breath…she may hate this but she couldn't insult him by not drinking it. So she gave in and tore the top off of her packet and began to suck, the taste was wonderful, which made her regret it all the same, once she was done Walter got up from his chair._

"_Ok then Miss Victoria, I bid you good evening. I will prepare Alucard's meal now."_

Seras smiled, how small she had seemed back then. Also the freedom of being only bound to Alucard was a feeling she didn't know she would miss. When as she was only free for a little while as she had to be bound to Integra also.

Checking the clock on the wall she got up from her place opposite Walter all those years ago. She smiled at the chair opposite her.

' I wonder what ever happened to him.' Seras thought, put it was nearing midday. Very late for a vampire…so with her snacks for later she departed her memories in the kitchen and went to her old room she once used in the dungeon.

On the way there men took worried glances at her and made sure to step out of her path…all well she found herself not caring…but then stopped at the stairs down to the basement.

'I hadn't noticed it…when had I become so much like Alucard?' The thought stayed with her all the way to her room. She pushed her familiar but very dusty door open. There on the floor lay her discarded coffin, she had dropped it to help Elena. Sighing in agitation she went to pick it up.

'Where was Walter when you needed him?' Knowing the answer she shook her head, but still smiled at the old memories she had of him.

'The curse of immortality…' Seras thought. The room was exactly as she left it, now with a layer of dust. But she pushed her coffin over to the corner and set it up. Reaching inside to press the all too familiar button. Fortunately it still worked, otherwise that was going to be a pain. Seras stifled a yawn before sitting in her open coffin. Wishing she had a TV down here she pulled out another packet.

Elena had cleaned herself and put on a new suit, but she was very angry. Her brother had called them here…how dare he go around her back! She strode into her office with a purpose and picked up her phone.

"Get my brother here right now!" She shouted before slamming down the phone in anger. Hoping she hadn't broken the phone she began to go to her chair before the phone rang. She angrily picked it up.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. We can't find him."

Seras dropped her empty packet on the floor she'd pick it up later…Seras pulled the last one from her pocket and started on that one. Once that was finished she dropped that one to the floor with its counterpart.

"I have to admit…it is lonely without anyone to talk to…" Her eyes began to droop shut, she soon found herself pushing the button of her coffin. Before long she was gone…but something awoke her.

"Seras…" That was Alucard's voice! Her eyes snapped open. She eagerly pushed the button of her coffin expecting him to greet her…but there was no one…she was alone…

"Alucard?" She spoke….No answer. She closed her eyes to concentrate…but he wasn't near. Otherwise she would be able to sense him. That brief flutter of hope left her…

'Was I only imagining things?" Seras thought. "No, he was out there…somewhere…I will find him…" She promised to herself.

(Ok, that's to all you people saying…. Where's Alucard? Right that's it. You happy now? Doesn't mean he'll make an appearance any time soon…Muhahahahah…)


	6. Bloody Carnage

Chapter 5

Elena couldn't believe this! She was only the head for a year…that's all. And everything was falling apart. The last commander was killed by a vampire only six months after she became head. Now her brother was missing! She couldn't take this…Elena put her head in her hands and rested her elbows on the table. Then a thought came to her. Elena looked over to the clock. Midday…but this was an emergency.

"Seras!" She shouted.

Seras heard her master's voice in her sleep. Something was wrong, she was very upset. Seras shot up out of her sleep and cursed as she whacked her head on the top of the coffin.

"….Bloody hell…" But Seras pushed the button of the coffin and she stood up out of it…

'…What time is it?' Seras thought while yawning. But she disappeared and pulled herself through the floor to appear in front of Elena's desk. Elena was positively distraught…why hadn't she sensed this before?

"What's wrong?" Seras asked, straightening her coat and fixing her sunglasses.

Elena looked up she was miles away and hadn't noticed her it seemed.

"My brother is missing…"

"Want me to find him?" Seras chuckled at the rage being emitted from Elena, a new side to her.

"I don't care if it's the middle of the day I want you to go and get him back!" She shouted.

"What if there's anybody with him? Like if he was kidnapped…" Seras grinned. At least she wasn't her new life wasn't going to be boring…

"If he has been kidnapped…do whatever you want…Just make sure my brother is not harmed." Seras smiled, and lowered her sunglasses so her crimson eyes could be seen.

"Yes, my master." Seras bowed. Before slowly transforming into bats and streaming out of the open window.

Elena tried to calm herself down…but her breaths continued to be ragged. Her rage was boiling to breaking point…when all of a sudden she flew up off her chair and threw her broken computer across the room to crash to the wall. Elena's hair was a mess, but that little outburst made her feel a bit better. Although now she would have to get a new computer. Looking back to the window where Seras had vanished as bats she noticed the dark clouds over head. In fact so dark as if it was evening nearing dusk, not midday. But that suited Elena just fine, the sun didn't comfort her. It brought her no warmth, only the promise that it would soon set and the night would come again.

Seras flew over the city, the sky was dark and she didn't feel the burn of the sun, even her powers didn't feel weakened at all in the day…what kind of world was this? But then she felt the pull of the Hellsing. He was in a white limo. Pulling herself together into one body she stood on a rooftop overlooking the limo. The people below milling past each other as if in routine, children didn't run or play. Merely sat in silence or run inside thinking rain was near, the limo stopped at a red light before then turning right. Seras was on a building to it's left. Hoping no one would notice her little Matrix act she leaped from one building to the next following the car until it stopped at a church…The driver got out and went around the other side. A man from the passenger side got out and looked around, before folding up the collar of his jacket and coughing. The first man opened the door and out came Max Enrico!

"Ha, thought he would have something to do with this." Seras spoke to herself, a pigeon landed next to her on the roof. "Flying rats…" She mouthed in disgust, before turning back to the limo. A crack of lighting followed quickly by thunder alerted her to the nearing rain. But she watched Max and his gang. He pulled a coat on and motioned to his guards, one reached inside and pulled out none other then Arthur Hellsing! Seras grinned to herself, 'Elena did say I could do whatever I wanted…' The guard picked up the unconscious Arthur and carried him on his shoulder. And the group entered the church. Another loud thunder and began to fall, heavy rain, but it suited her perfectly.

People ran to get out of the rain, Seras jumped off the building and landed with a thud on the pavement, getting up from her sitting position. As she walked over to the church she spoke.

"Releasing control art restriction to level three, level two, level one. Hold release until target is acquired." The inscriptions on her gloves glowed slightly. She rarely went to level one, but this seemed a fitting time, she had never dared to release all the seals. That 'situation A' had never come up. But in this time…who knows?

As she entered the building she taunted.

"Knock knock." She laughed. The group spun around,

"How dare you enter the house of God!" Max accused. Seras shrugged.

"What are you doing?" She asked blatantly. Max lifted an eyebrow before answering.

"Why, purifying him." Seras stayed silent, "So you can never use him to further your evil plot!" Seras couldn't hold it in. She laughed. She laughed hard and full, with tears beginning to form she slowly stopped. Taking breaths she didn't need she looked back at a worried Max.

"Don't be so stupid! I'm the one who is bound! I'm the one under control! But I guess you block heads would never understand…you haven't changed for the all those years I was asleep, you're still the same…" Seras shook her head in vain and pulled out the cassul in her left hand.

But as she did so a barrage of bayonets flew at her. Piecing her. In the torso, in the arms and one in her neck. They were blessed and they stung nearly as much as holy water. In surprise at the speed of the attack her arm hung loose.

"May god have mercy on your lost soul…" Max whispered before another bayonet was thrown, which severed her head entirely.

(AN: Ouch….)

Elena sat back on her chair, rubbing her temples as a stress headache was coming on. But she didn't have time for medication. The rain pelted on the glass outside, the dark clouds made the day into night.

Elena looked over to the grand portrait of Integra that hung on the wall.

'What would you do?' She thought. An ice cold wave seemed to envelop her…she felt cold, so very cold. When she blacked out.

"You are not Integra…" A cold deep male voice spoke to her. But she found herself unable to speak, all was black until a figure began to form far away. The figure had his back to her. She tried to run toward the figure…but she could not get any closer. It was dark and lonely in this world. She felt afraid and wanted to go home. She found herself shouting…but she could not understand the words coming out of her own mouth. When the figure turned around…she could see him more clearly an image was about to form…

Seras watched from the shadows as bats, she spoke to them.

"Do you really think you can kill me? Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha…." Her voice echoed around the room her body started to melt until only a pool of black liquid remained.

The three men looked around in panic.

'They are no Paladin Anderson's…'She thought, Seras could smell the fear emanating from them. One lay Arthur down on the ground.

"Heathen!" One of the guards yelled. Seras merely chuckled and laughed.

"My master would be proud of me!" Seras yelled. A moment of understanding at what she had said could be seen on Max's face only. The other two only looked around, the echoes fooling them.

"Your master was an abomination! I've read the reports on him! And it seems you are no better then him." His confidence faltered as his voice was starting to shake.

But Seras wavered slightly, once again realising what she was doing. She was just like Alucard! But seeing Arthur on the floor beginning to stir she pushed away her moment of weakness of her past personality and bloodlust took her over. Her conciousness rejoined with her body and the black liquid rose up from the floor. More bayonets flew in her direction, but they passed straight through the liquid to hit the wall behind. Then the liquid stopped blubbering and formed a shape. Her true form you could say. Long blonde hair fell down her back and trailed the floor, her black trench coat had begun to decay and tatter once again, her clothes were much the same. Old rips and tears covered them. But her gloves remained the same. Her glasses were gone and her fangs lengthened. Seras hunched over at her slightly longer arms and legs and slightly awkward body shape. Inherited from Alucard she had always thought. She grinned at them showing her long fangs. The guards lost their nerve. Seras heard their heartbeat race, they flung bayonets at her time and again. But she had formed a sort of shield. It emitted a light green and the bayonets were bounced off. Finally they ran out and one pulled his sword out.

"Stupid mortal…" She spoke. As he reached her to slash at her she merely grabbed his arm and tore it clean off from the elbow! The man screamed, but Seras drank the blood that fell from his arm, but that quickly ran out and she edged nearer to him her knees bent to be the same height as him. The other man pulled out a gun and fired. But again her shield pinged the bullet off in another direction. He fired round after round as he watched Seras tear the first guard apart and drink him dry. But he was so torn up he could not become a ghoul. Then Seras acted like she had only just noticed him, she turned. But swore to herself under her breath. Where was Max? He had escaped leaving his guards to die here. Luckily Arthur was still on the floor. His eyes were wide watching in fear. Seras didn't care and she never passed on a meal. The man clicked his empty gun at her as if still firing…he was petrified! Seras reached him and tore his head clean off in one swoop. Before gorging herself on her free meal.

Arthur watched the scene unfold. That vampire had reformed and was invincible! He wished his sister had listened to him and never awoken that monster. But the bayonets were no longer working! Some sort of energy shield protected her. Was this her true power? No…somehow he knew…this was only a drop of her power. His watched in fear as she ripped the arm off a guard that had charged her. He wasn't sure who he wanted to win…although he knew the guards didn't stand a chance. Once she was finished with him she tore into the other guard. As blood and gore splattered on him he felt a cold wave engulf him. He blacked out.

Arthur found himself in a bleak dark place. No light was anywhere yet he found himself able to see.

"Ha, two Hellsings. Two!" A cold deep male voice shouted. The voice echoed around the black place. But the voice died away and did not speak again. An image formed in front of him…the image was blurred but then began to focus…it was the Hellsing office of his sister. He recognized his sister…no his great grandmother Integra Hellsing sitting in the chair! In front of the desk stood two figures…he couldn't make them out. But that black trench coat caught his eye. Seras…But the other…no he couldn't recognise. But then the tall figure in the red trench coat began to turn to face him.

When Arthur opened his eyes…he was back at the Hellsing headquarters. Inside Integra's office! He found himself standing! Dazed and sick he fell to the floor. The room was slightly spinning but he turned his head slightly. Just enough to see Seras…she was still in that demon form of hers. But as she stepped forward to wake up his sister she began to change, shifting in image back to the way she was when he first saw her.

(Right think about this…Alucard genetically crossed with Seras…and you get that thing up there…Crazy bloodthirsty Seras…yikes…)

((An: Edited slightly…only words that shouldn't be there. Nothing important.))


	7. No mans land

Chapter 6

Elena felt her shoulder being shaken, someone or something was trying to wake her…She opened her eyes to find Seras leaning over her, her crimson eyes boring into hers. She had fallen asleep on her desk, Elena pulled off her glasses entirely and placed them on the desk before rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"Why do I have a funny craving for a cigar?" She mumbled. Seras heard her.

"I wouldn't if I were you master. They are bad for your health." Seras smiled after that.

"Whatever…" Elena put her glasses back on before taking in what was in front of her.

Her brother was on the floor with a dazed look on his face.

"Arthur!….Are you alright?" Elena asked. Seras replied.

"He'll live." Elena nodded and the anger from before came back to her.

"How dare you go behind my back! If you ever do anything like that ever again I will shoot you myself! Do you understand!" But Arthur didn't reply…his eyes unfocused and he puked on the floor. The smell assaulted their senses.

"Urgh…" She picked up the phone. "Come take my brother to the infirmary, he's in my office and please bring the cleaner with you." Elena slammed the phone down. Seras had that same grin from before.

"May I sleep now?" Seras placed her hands on her hips. But she never lost that smile. Elena nodded and shooed her away with her hand. Seras disappeared into the wall.

Seras had to keep a face on the entire time she was talking to Elena, but she felt something she didn't want to share with anyone…it wasn't the bloodlust. She had come to except that…kicking and screaming perhaps, but she had. But this new feeling, it worried her. When she was in her 'other' form attacking the paladins she felt a presence…a presence that was behind her the entire way. But it was gone after she got back to Elena's office so she didn't say anything. But her eyelids began to droop…full and tired she made her way to her room. On the way she passed Alucard's old room…

'Well I'm not that tired.' She thought and pushed at the door. It creaked with age, much like hers. But inside was…nothing…exactly what she knew would be there. It was an exact replica of her room bar the coffin. She entered the room. And could immediately tell this was a different room. She could sense him in this place, his energy all around. Still here after a hundred years. In a strange way it comforted her, she felt at peace, but it made her loathe the thought of leaving. It was warm…Seras traced the wall with her hand. His presence was strong.

A few hours later…

"_Errrrr….I feel silly…Seras?_" Elena spoke. Seras woke up, she found herself lying in Alucard's room. She felt herself blush slightly and vanished into the shadows. Reappearing in Elena's office. It was dark, late at night. Good, she felt at ease. Seras had appeared out of the shadows to her left. She never even moved her head to greet her. Instead she had a steel look on that rivalled Integra's, plus she wore that formal suit of her. A necklace with a cross on hung from her neck.

"I have just received a letter from his majesty himself. He knows about you Seras, I had to tell him in my report. There was no other way, but it seems he takes this as good fortune. So he wishes you no go into no man's land." Elena turned to face her. "Ireland. He wants you to go and find out what is going on, and if possible. Stop it." Elena turned back to the door opposite her desk. Seras smirked.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. Elena licked her lips.

"I agree, this has gone on for far too long, we need to find the source of this and stop it. At least the one in Ireland first. If you are successful you are to visit the other infestations. But that is getting ahead of ourselves. Not even the Vatican has managed to send someone into those areas and stop it." Seras nodded.

"I will prepare…"

"You will leave immediately, take all of your weapons with you. You will need them." Seras stepped back into the wall and disappeared.

'Great,' Seras thought, 'I have to lug that cannon with me…sorry Walter.' But she strode through the wall into the kitchen. The cook was just finishing off. He jumped and stepped further away from her. But Seras ignored the frightened man and stepped to the fridge. Inside were her blood packets. Again she took three out. Two in her coat and one for now. She shut the door and walked back into the wall down to her room.

She stepped out to her room and looked over the contents, it was exactly as she left it. Blood packets on the floor and her demon on the table. She picked up the gun and simply pocketed it. Having only two holsters and they were already filled. So now she had to find the weapons storage…

A few more hours later…

"Ready?" Elena asked Seras. They were outside of the mansion, the full moon high in the sky. Seras had strapped the ammo box for that Harkonnan cannon to her back and held the cannon in her hand. Held vertical, at half its length as it could do so. Elena was amazed that she could carry that thing so easily. But she kept it to herself. A few soldiers were behind her; Elena held her arms crossed in all seriousness.

"They will take you to the coast, then can you go on your own?"

"No need…my master…I will go on my own." Elena frowned,

"I said don't call me that…" But Seras was already…doing something. She was changing…not into bats or mist, but some sort of dog…no a wolf! The wolf had the same crimson eyes as Seras and it was huge! It stood on all fours as the same height as Elena. But she held her nerve and recognised that instead of gloves with seals on them she wore a collar with the same designs flowing around the collar. Then the wolf shot a look of understanding into her eyes and she leapt into the air and transformed into a black light which zipped across the sky as if lightning. The soldiers behind saluted her flying form. Elena merely smiled and whispered.

"Good luck."

Doing that little parlour trick of hers was incredibly fast, but also draining. But luckily she was nearing Ireland. So in her lightning form she began her descent. The ground rushed up to meet her. She landed with a huge explosion and rock burst from the ground and flew everywhere. Seras gathered herself mentally and physically in the crater where she had fallen. The dust cleared and she saw the coastal town she had landed in. Seras stared in shock…the town was a pile of rubble! It lay abandoned with not even birds overhead to inhabit it. The buildings were only a shadow of there former selves…but a rustle near her caught her attention. Seras brought out the Jackel, and good job she did because no sooner then she did a werewolf had leapt from it's hiding place and pounced at her! It's giant canines about to rip her apart. But Seras pulled the trigger and the werewolf's head blew clean off. She stepped to the side as the headless body landed where she had been moments ago and skidded to a halt in the crater. Seras listened for any other sign of attack…but none came. Seras growled.

'Was that it?' Seras thought. 'Pathetic…' She put away her gun and began to climb to the top of the crater. She had landed in a once used road, cars lay overturned and damaged in the road. A bleak dark mist hung in the air, an unnatural silence engulfed the town. Seras began walking down the road heading inland.

The damage was immense…nothing could possibly live here, Seras looked up. Dark clouds were above, in fact no stars could be seen…but then Seras noticed.

'The clouds aren't moving! The wind isn't blowing, this place is truly dead…' Even though she was just as dead as everything else she shivered. Not from cold, she felt like a stranger, in a land of darkness. She may have come from there, but she did not belong there.

Seras continued along her chosen path, taking her straight to where she felt a powerful darkness calling to her. But along the way she felt a disturbance. Seras glanced around trying to find it. Then she spotted him, a vampire sat on a roof of an old coastal café, the tables upturned and destroyed. He wore black leather and had long black hair.

((AN: Don't get any ideas…its NOT Alucard..))

He moved his head toward her as if only just noticing her. His hair hung over his eyes.

"What are you doing so far from home, little girl?" He spoke. Seras was about to pull out her gun…but then decided against it.

'I might be able to get information out of him. ' She thought. But the vampire had disappeared,

"You smell familiar…have I drank a relative of yours?" That voice came from behind her. She whirled around to see no one. She pulled a gun out, her own demon. "Ha, a gun can't harm a vampire." He laughed.

"This one can…" She shot at where she estimated he would appear. She was spot on, he appeared just in front of the café, the bullet ripped through his hand and it landed on the floor.

"Argh! What is that!" His cockiness gone.

"This is the demon, it fires bullets of pure melted silver used in the swords of Paladins blessed by the pope himself. Not as explosive as my other guns, but I like it." Seras laughed.

"You…you aren't human…you're one of us." His hair moved slightly as he moved to reveal his own crimson eyes. Shock filled them. "You were sired by him…His blood runs in your veins! Argh!" He yelled and ran off into the street.

"Oh no you don't…" She aimed and fired. A sickening squelch was heard as she shot his leg clean off! He fell to the floor but still hobbled along on one leg. She fired again, this time his other leg went. He fell to the floor, he turned and tried to crawl away. But she caught up to him. She stopped him by resting one leg on his back and putting her gun on the back of his head.

"Now, tell me what is going on? Where have you all come from? And how do you know my old master?" She ordered. But he didn't answer; instead he began to laugh…Seras pushed the gun harder to his head. "Answer me!" But he suddenly fell as dust. "What the?" Seras said out loud. Howls and snarls filled the air…masses of werewolves and other freak animals began to edge nearer. Too many and they were moving too quick in and out of the shadows to get a good luck. Two thoughts immediately ran through her mind.

'Oooooo….crap' and 'This is gonna be fun.' She didn't know which was really hers. But her instincts soon took over. One animal creature leapt and she shot it in the heart with her demon. It fell dead, another two behind her! She pulled the cassul from her jacket. And they soon fell dead. But more came, she fired in all directions, her perfect aim laying waste to the animals. But more still came. The clips dropped on the floor, she dodged a group of them and somersaulted onto a nearby building, reaching into her pocket for another clip…but there was none! Seras hurridly holstered the guns and took out her cannon from where it was swung over her back. She set it up as the creatures were crawling over each over to reach her. They snarled and even teared into each other as they tried to reach her. One creature slightly stronger then the others reached just as she had loaded her cannon. It was unlucky enough to get the explosive shell straight in its mouth, it was shot back into it's counterparts and they blew up, blood was shot everywhere but yet Seras saw through the smoke that more came! They climbed over the dead bodies as if they had always been there, this was it. Seras knew her time was here. She dropped her weapons and began to chant.

"Release control art restriction to level three, level two, level one. Situation A, the Cromwell approval is now in effect." Her seals on her hands began to glow brighter and brighter until they almost burned. The animals were just about to reach her, when…

((AN: Ok yes, I said I wouldn't do a cliffy but I felt like it….(Dodges bullets…) Woah, hold on there…(Dodges another…) They'll be another update tomorrow…I think and hope. (Dodges new barrage of bullets…)))


	8. Master of wolves

Chapter 7

She had never let herself release her seals this far before…it was a nightmare! She felt her own powers rip and tear at her already fragile mind….All she could hear was laughing…was that her? Or someone else? But then she managed to see through the darkness. A werewolf had leapt for her, but instead of hitting her, her own shadow body engulfed it! The shadows swirled around it and altered it…until she let it go. Now a changed shadow werewolf under her control! The black werewolf fur swelled and pulsed with it's own life and it grew to a larger size, deep crimson eyes covered it's back, its fur flowing freely as if wind was blowing. The other animals charged at it. It began to tear them to pieces! But animals were also behind her as well, she turned to face them, they faltered a little, but as a group thought they could take her down. Her own body exploded, into a seething mass of shadows and demon wolves. Her demon wolves leapt at the werewolves…straight into them! They also began to twist and writhe turning into shadow werewolves…some combined to from two headed ones or even three headed ones! She herself formed an angry shadow mass made up of shadow wolves, bird-men rained down from the sky…but she and her servants tore them away. The dust settled… Seras in her shadow form looked around at the bloody carnage that was before her. She was proud, and proud of her new servants. But her power was fading, it ripped at her mind and she could not keep it up for long…the last few enemies were torn up by her faithful servants till the end. Until once all of the creatures lay dead she lost it, her seals were reset and she fell back into her own body panting for breath she didn't need. She stared at her servants, but instead of disappearing they fell down as black liquid which ran near her. Seras got up, slight fear over ruled her new persona for a second before it fell away and she embraced her servants and they joined with her. They disappeared inside her…

"Any word from Seras?" Elena asked her secretary down the phone.

"No, miss Hellsing." Elena sighed and returned the phone. She ran her hand over the growing amount of paperwork starting to fill her desk. When that same note from before caught her eye.

'Yes, a retainer…and who is this Walter?' She thought. So Elena decided to kill some time and walked out of her office and to her library. Inside was a big, large room. Bookcases filled to the brim with books, some new, some extremely old. To one side was tons of filing cabinets. One was of past employees….the soldiers file was full to the brim…but she looked under retainers. There was only a few, as if the Hellsings usually didn't bother with them. Flicking through them she found a file that was almost falling apart, got to be 100 years old. Picking it up carefully she noticed two files inside it. Elena strode over to the table and sat down opening the delicate file.

Inside was two pictures, one of him as a young lad. As a teenager perhaps, maybe older, she couldn't tell. But it was listed that he was a 'Trashman as Seras had put it' of Hellsing once. Someone was in the picture with him…but she couldn't tell, the picture was too faded. The other file was of his time as a retainer…to Integra Hellsing! The Integra Hellsing! That interested her, she began to read…noticing another image. This one with three people in it….Seras! But she looked so…innocent…she wore what looked like a police uniform…Elena squinted to get a better view. But it was no use, she was stood next to what she assumed was Walter…and another man. A very tall man…but it was no use, he was even harder to make out then the rest of them.

'Mental note…I must ask Seras about this.' When all of a sudden a servant rushed into the room.

"…There you are! Come quick…its Seras!"

She couldn't do this…she wasn't Alucard, she would never be as good as him. He was the no-life King. She was nothing.

'_How do you know?_' A voice spoke to her. She snapped her eyes open…but the voice didn't speak again. She was exhausted, and extremely thirsty. Seras reached into her pocket and pulled out a blood packet. She ripped into it with her fangs, the blood dripping down her chin.

'Why am I here? Did I choose this? I'm not Alucard….yet I am bound into service…' The thoughts raced through her mind. But finishing her meal she threw the packet away and stood up. She felt the bindings I place, actually comforting for once. But a bang alerted her to something behind her. As she whirled around she saw them.

'Not again…' Instead of a mass of animals it was a mass of human-like creatures. Most of them vampires. Seras glared at them, she had no ammo, they had guns, she couldn't release her bindings, they were fresh into the battle. She cursed at her own weakness but decided to run.

'I'm not Alucard…' She repeated to herself, as if running away proved that. But she felt her body twist into the shape of her familiar, the demon wolf. ' I still have strength to do that?' But she knew it was only for a brief second of renewed strength, as afterward she felt her body run. But it was so heavy! Every muscle and sinew cried out for rest. But she couldn't rest, not until she was home…home…where was her home? She knew the answer, she had come to accept that Hellsing was her home. It may be forever…forever…that was a word used far too lightly…But she scoffed as another bullet zipped past her. A barrage flew out from behind her, they grazed her and ripped at her flesh. But she continued to run. For how long she didn't know, it felt like hours but then she saw a sight!

As she bounded down a hill she saw in the distance a great mansion, a clone of the Hellsing mansion. But this was black, dark as the shadows themselves. That dark feeling from before…it came from there!

But Seras never reached the mansion as a barrier appeared around the mansion! A slightly purple haze covered the barrier. Sera smacked right into it, pain filled her shoulder and head where she had bashed herself, but she didn't have any time to think as the vampires were coming…they neared her. She looked around franticly trying to find a way in…but there was no way…the barrier covered the entire area.

'_No, you are not ready…' _That voice again….but she tried to ignore it. Panting from exhaustion she ran into the barrier again, smacking into it to try and force her way through…but it held fast. '_No!'_ The voice shouted, when all of a sudden she felt her own body ignoring her! It turned around and leapt into the air, back into her lightning form! She zipped across the sky back across the way she came. Her body was out of her control….

Elena placed the files on the desk and rushed off with the servant, sure enough as she ran outside into the darkness a black ray of light could be seen rushing toward them. Elena smiled in relief…but the light wasn't slowing down…instead it began to descend! An explosion shook the ground as the light crashed into a military van. The van was completely destroyed! Elena and a few soldiers rushed over to the van…. inside the ruin was Seras. She thrashed around in as if she was having a fit.

"Seras?" Elena shouted. Seras continued with a few added growls and snarls, she looked as if she was insane! "Seras! What's wrong?" But then Seras pushed herself up, twitching. Elena watched trying to work out what was wrong. But then she leapt for her! Elena jumped and stepped back in shock, the soldiers didn't have time to raise their guns at the unexpected attack. But then the seals on her gloves glowed a bright red and an unknown barrier around Elena pushed her away. Seras was launched through the air and landed back in the smoking vehicle. A soldier edged in front of Elena, as if he could protect her.

"Seras!" That was Elena's voice…but she couldn't see anything…only the darkness. It was so cold, Seras sat and huddled her legs to her. She was blind to the world…she couldn't help anyone…she felt utterly useless.

'_Police girl,' _Seras looked up.

"Alucard?" There in the darkness a figure emerged. It was him! He stepped out of the darkness, his usual attire of red trench hung around him with those same haunting glasses and that hat of his. He smiled and leant toward her, offering his hand to her. Seras smiled in happiness and reached out to take it.

Seras struggled with herself. Elena tried to reach her,

"Seras! Officer Seras Victoria!" At that Seras looked up at her, they had lost the crazed bloodlust and she looked down, as if ashamed. Seras picked herself up off the floor, she bowed and whispered.

"….I'm sorry." Before she vanished into the shadows. She was gone! The soldiers relaxed beside her but this annoyed her even more.

"Damn you Seras!" She huffed, before marching back to her office. The servant that had led her out stared transfixed to what had just transpired. She turned slightly, " I want cigars in my office…I think I need them. And none of those cheap rubbish!" the servant nodded before rushing back inside, as if in a hurry. But Elena shook her head.

'Seras! You better get your ass in my office right now or I'll shoot you myself!' She thought, knowing Seras would hear her. Woah, since when did she sound like that? She rushed, in almost a run to her office. She pushed open the door to find Seras sat on her desk, that usual smile back on her face. But she was different, she wore her sunglasses out of choice and wore a large rimmed hat…what was that about?

They were both black, which matched her trench coat; Seras grinned and hopped of the desk.

" Do you wish to see me?" Seras spoke. Elena had a sudden urge to shoot her anyway, for her outburst earlier and the new mocking tone she was using.

"Yes! What was that back then! And I want you to report on what happened on your mission." Elena calmed herself down and sat back in her usual chair, wanting a cigar now, but not having any.

"That," Seras looked away. "I don't know, but I guess a residual effect of having to release all of my seals." Elena was caught of guard.

"You release all of them?" Seras chuckled.

"I had to, I have never done it before and I guess I will have to get used to the strain it puts on my mind." Elena sighed and fiddled with her cross.

"So report…" Seras looked back at her.

"It was a ruin, no one could possibly live there, not even animals were there. Nothing.

But I encountered many creatures, such as the werewolves from before, I found a vampire and attempted to acquire information, but he died…"Seras left out the part about him recognising her…

"You killed him?" Elena butted in. Seras shook her head.

"No, he merely died. But I was soon attacked by what you could call a massive army of demons. Half human creatures such as werewolves attacked me, that is why I had to release all of my seals,"

"Do you still have your weapons?" Elena butted in again.

"Yes, I put them back, that reminds me I need more ammo for them, I'm out." Seras folded her arms. " Anyway, after the army of creatures another wave of Vampires attacked, but I could only hold the seals off for a short amount of time, the seals reset and I had to weapons, their were too many to take on, so I ran."

'The great Seras, ran away?' Elena thought. Seras eyed her, she heard that, but carried on.

"As I ran toward where I thought the evil was coming from I stumbled upon a mansion, but a barrier covered it and was impossible to penetrate." Seras finished. Elena waited expecting more.

"And?" She stated. Seras shrugged.

"I can't remember after that."

'Hmmm, I can't tell…' Elena thought. She stared into her glasses, but they hid her eyes and her new hat overshadowed her face.

"And one more thing…" Elena pointed to her new hat. "What's it with the hat?" But Seras merely laughed and disappeared into the shadows. "Wait, I need to ask you something?" But she was gone…Elena sighed and picked up her phone… "…Get me my cigars, I need them now. Oh and how's my brother?"

"Yes, miss. Adnd I'm sorry but you brother is in a coma, we've stabilised him, but we need to transfer him to a hospital. There he can be looked after better then we can do here."

"Fine." Elena put the phone down.


	9. A friend returns

Chapter 8

Bang! Seras shot at the target in the target range…letting off some steam with each shot. Her only regret was using pitiful mortal guns. They really didn't have the same power. She was alone in the room, no other soldiers were here. In fact they were running dangerously low on the amount of soldiers.

"_Seras!_" That was Elena…she called for Seras. So Seras complied and put back the pathetic gun in the cabinet. She disappeared into the shadows and reappeared in Elena's office. But now she really did look like Integra, a cigar hung in her mouth. The smoke rising and disappearing above her. But Seras grinned she had lost her hat and sunglasses for now.

"What is it, master?" Elena huffed and took the cigar out of her mouth and held it with two fingers.

"I have new men starting, they are currently in training. Don't go near them Seras. I don't want them freaking out on their first day." Seras folded her arms behind her back.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Elena replaced her cigar and glared at her. Before picking up a file laid open on her desk.

"I have had a look at this Walter you told me about." Seras looked back interested. "It seems he was a former 'Trashman' as you put it and also a retainer. It says something about wires…?" Elena looked up to Seras for an explanation. Seras laughed.

"Aaah, yes. He had these gloves and some sort of silver wire shot out and he could control it…or something like that. Not sure really, but it was very effective." Seras played around as if she wore those gloves. Elena shook her head.

"Whatever, well I've looked up his descendant. A certain Walter A Dornez." Seras raised her eyebrow,

"Walter?" Elena continued.

"Yes, either a coincidence or he was named after him. Doesn't matter though, he's actually been trained in the army and is one of the soldiers on route here." Seras turned to go. "I'm not done…" Seras turned back around. "And I want to know who is this in this picture?" Seras' heart stopped…in a matter of speaking. Elena held up a picture taken just after Integra was brought out of jail. It was of her, Walter and…Alucard. But the image was very faded. She cringed slightly as she caught that old police uniform she used to wear. Sexist, that's what it was, making her wear that. But she inwardly laughed at those thoughts from those days, back when she still thought of herself as human. "Well?" Elena had said when she hadn't replied.

"Hmmm…too dark can't make it out." She lied. Elena examined her, did she suspect anything. Most likely…but she didn't want anyone to worry…Seras turned to go again.

"Fine…go. I'll keep looking for any evidence of this…man." Seras turned around and smiled.

"Good luck." She stated before her glasses and hat reappeared and she disappeared into the shadows. Elena looked down to her file and back to where her computer had once stood.

"Stupid paperwork…' She mumbled.

Seras did exactly as suggested and searched out the new recruits. They had just entered the grounds and were being briefed on what they were going to be doing here. Seras picked at a few unaware minds.

'I'll get them back for my mother.'

'I'll send all those buggers to hell.' And other stuff like that. Seras nitpicked here and there until she found her target. A certain Walter. He was dressed in the same uniform as the others so you couldn't pick him out from her position on the roof of the Hellsing mansion. The acting commander, Arthur's second in command was briefing them. Seras didn't know the commander nor did she care. But she jumped from her position on top of the high roof and landed on the ground as if the fall had been nothing. The other soldiers hadn't noticed her yet, but she walked over to the commander, the commander gave her a worried glance when she drew near. Seras smiled and waved at the recruits and the commander. A few looked over to her in slight confusion.

"How are they?" Seras shouted at the commander, he felt very uncomfortable around her but he replied.

"A bit green, but once training is over they'll be ready."

"Good, because what the soldiers used to fight here is nothing to what you fight now. Giant savage animals that tear you limp from limp with no feeling what so ever, as if you were nothing but meat them. The way they fight over the left overs and those eyes and fangs…enough to turn a man insane. I haven't even begun yet…"

"Seras…" The commander spoke. Seras stopped, the men looked to each other in worry and they started to look a bit green, she laughed. But then she pinpointed her target; there in the back was Walter. He had a look of all serious to him, good. Seras vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared leaning on the shoulder of Walter.

"Oh, crap…" She heard the commander whisper.

"Hey, remember me? I used to work with your great-grandfather…or is it great, great…?" Seras thought. But the others were spooked and they all whipped around.

"What are you?" A few shouted, the soldiers fear showed on their faces and they raised their guns. But she was too close to Walter, they fired…she hurriedly pushed Walter out of the way and she fazed right through the bullets, they went straight through her. Even though she glanced at Walter on the floor to see if he was alright she taunted the soldiers as if she didn't care.

"Why, I'm one of those demons I've been talking about. I'm a vampire…" Seras began to laugh as the colour totally drained from the soldiers faces, showing off her fangs to creep them out even more. But before she went she turned to Walter and spoke to him in his mind.

'_If you want to know about your ancestor, come and find me._' At that she left a bunch of green soldiers and a very confused Walter on the floor. She bowed lowering her glasses slightly revealing her crimson eyes before vanishing into the floor still bowing. Seras was surprised at herself, she hadn't realised how bored she must have been to enjoy taunting the new troops.

'_Seras'_ That wsa Elena, she didn't even voice where she was she just expected her to be there. Looks like someone was catching on…

Elena lit another cigar and placed in her mouth, inhaling the calming smoke. She jumped slightly as Seras entered through the shadows from the corner of her office. She still had that bizarre hat on and those sunglasses.

"You wished to see me master?" Elena was about to tell her not to call her that, but she found herself no longer caring.

"Yes, the Vatican has heard of your little escapade in Ireland. And has requested to see you." Seras chuckled.

"The Vatican wanting an audience with a vampire?" Elena breathed out a puff of smoke,

"Yes, it seems they want to know want you saw… I think it's a stupid idea and we shouldn't need to comply. But they have won over his majesty by blabbing on about how we need to work together to defeat this evil…hah, as if they have ever played by anyone else's rules." She leant on the back of her hand in thought.

"What do you want me to do?" Seras said, her glasses lowered slightly so her crimson eyes could just be seen over them.

"Tell them as little as possible…in fact you will not speak at all. I will speak on your behalf." Seras smiled.

"They won't like that…" She spoke mockingly. Elena huffed.

"We can be just as stubborn and rude as them, so let's give them a taste of their own medicine." She felt a slight smile appear on her face. "They are due here tomorrow afternoon…heh, my sleeping habits really have been thrown out the window…I can't sleep all night and I can't sleep all day." She felt herself replay a habit she hadn't done in a while, she rubbed her eyes from underneath her glasses as if she was tired.

Seras found herself surprisingly thirsty so she bowed once again,

"Please excuse me master…" Elena looked up,

"Oh, yes. Sorry I was lost in my thoughts, don't worry about tomorrow, I'll deal with it. Good night Seras." Seras disappeared back into the shadows.

'Worried?' Seras thought, 'I'm looking forward to it.'

But the night wasn't over yet, she travelled the shadows in search of the new recruits. She had no tv, so they would do just fine. She perched herself back on the same spot on the roof. They were running through some kind of course, using teamwork to take down a target.

'What a rubbish target…' Seras thought, it was only a manikin set up. But they were learning where to shoot I suppose. Seras rummaged through her pockets to find a blood packet, she kept stocking up so she could have one whenever she liked. She found one and ripped the top of and sucked on her 'drink', as if watching a show.

'Tomorrow they may find themselves with a moving target…' Seras laughed to herself. They were using normal bullets so it wouldn't even harm her…but she would play fair, in the end she would train them.

(AN…I did a boring chapter…all well, the Vatican's coming round for tea.

'Rubs ands in anticipaton' such fun tomorrow. I might have Max getting shot again…ha!)


	10. The Paladin

Chapter 9

Elena glanced at her clock. Lunch time. Right…She pulled of the covers of her bed and got herself ready with a newly pressed and cleaned suit. She pulled on her glasses, it felt like the middle of the night to her. Elena's eyes still drooped as she forced herself to get ready. But once she was ready she headed to the dining room, inside was someone she didn't expect to see. Sat at the head of the table was ,bar the hat and glasses, Seras!

"What are you doing up?" Seras looked up, she had looked lost in thought. Seras smiled, not her usual smile. This was a warm smile, perhaps from when she was once human. But then it quickly faded as she looked back to the bowl that was in front of her. The table was set, for all of the seats. Not just her or her and Arthur.

"I thought I'd have lunch with you, besides I'm not letting you and Max Enrico get you in the same room as him without me there." Elena mentally thanked her, before realising that Seras most likely red her mind.

"Your welcome." Seras spoke, Elena sat at the other end of the table, opposite Seras. It was quite a way away, as Elena wasn't on the mood for conversation…at least ones that tested her patience. "How's your brother?" Seras asked. Elena almost leapt up, she hadn't even thought of him…she felt a pang of guilt.

"I don't know, I haven't even thought of him." Saying the truth as Seras would see right through a lie. Seras shrugged.

"I thought you hadn't…so I thought I'd remind you." Seras said. Elena wished she could shoot her again. She wasn't in the mood for this, but she was soon rescued by her usual lunch coming out of the kitchen. Elena tried to ignore the slight look the waiter was giving her, Elena's new sleeping habits meant awkward meal times and missed meals. But Elena watched her lunch laid out in front of her. She thanked the waiter as a simple sandwich and crisps with a glass of orange juice was laid out in front of her. Many would consider it a light snack, but this was perfect for her. She wasn't into fancy meals a lot, and often made do with this as an example. The waiter turned to leave. But a cough from across the table stopped him as Seras spoke.

"What about me?" Both Elena and the waiter looked at her in surprise.

'What could a vampire want to order?'

"May I have a glass of wine? Red if you would. Any type." She spoke in all politeness. The waiter left and returned with a single glass and a bottle of red wine. He poured the wine and left, with a slight smile. Elena bit into her sandwich and watched Seras with interest. But she wished she hadn't as Seras reached into her trench coat and pulled out a bag of medical blood. Ripping the side off with her teeth she poured a portion of it into her wine and the rest onto her bowl as if it was soup!

Elena opened her bag of crisps, slightly disgusted and put off her meal, but she had to eat something to keep her strength up for this afternoon. Her meal was almost tasteless as she watched Seras drink her blood wine and her eat her 'soup'. As Elena finished her meal she accidently caught Seras' eye, Seras raised her glass to her.

"Want some?" Seras asked, knowing the answer, yet that same sadistic grin appeared on her face. Elena remained silent, mentally cursing her servant. But as soon as Seras drank the last bit of her drink the hat and glasses reappeared. Hiding those bright eyes.

Walter sat in his room, training wasn't on till after sunset…yet he was agitated. What was with that girl…no, not a girl. A vampire? Impossible, Hellsing wouldn't work with something they swore to kill. What was she then? A special agent? But he couldn't get her out of his head. When she had just appeared on his shoulder, she spoke of his great-grandfather Walter. He was named after him, he was supposed to be a great hero. But was never told why. His grandfather told about how great he was, battling demons and monsters. But he merely guessed he was in the army fighting the same creatures as today. That girl…seemed to know him somehow…but that was again impossible. But even if she was a vampire she couldn't be she wasn't evil! She pushed him out of the line of fire…Right that's it…A headache hit. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, the more he thought about it the more he was confused. He sat down in the chair in the corner of his room. Maybe he should take that girl up on her offer.

Elena sighed as she got up off her chair, she had sat in silence with Seras for about half an hour. But it was a welcome break, both from the outside world and her usual comments. Noticing she had no cigar she picked one out of her box and lighted it. Placing it into her mouth. She turned to leave but then turned back to Seras. Except she was gone. Elena tutted.

'Typical,' She thought. But she left, nodding slightly at the waiter who was coming to clear the used plates. When as she left the room, as if on cue the doorbell rang. Elena walked over to the front of the mansion, standing on the on the balcony above the stairs and in view of the door. She watched as the butler opened the door. And in strode Max Enrico and someone else. Possibly a paladin guard so she paid no attention to him. Max glanced around as if in slight worry before looking up to Elena, no smile on his face today. Elena crossed her arms.

"Your either very brave, or very stupid to come back here." Max stared straight back at her.

"I'd rather not be in this rejected pit of hell. Higher orders…" He tugged at his coat while glancing around a few more times.

"She's not here. You don't have to look so worried." Elena said. Max gritted his teeth and replied. "Although if it was up to me I'd order her to tear you apart." Max sighed, a little relieved, but not by much.

"We shouldn't start off a meeting of such importance like this, we meet as allies not enemies." Elena couldn't hold back a remark.

"And your kidnapping my brother is an act of peace is it?" She remarked. Max acted taken aback.

"We were only trying to help…"

"You know what I don't care, meet me in my office, Ralph will lead you there." Elena shut him up and nodded to the butler before she left toward her office.

Elena made it to her office and sat down, putting out her cigar and crossing her legs awaiting their arrival. But something bothered her. Who was that strange man with him? He wasn't introduced yet he seemed important, more then a mere flunky. When the expected knock came.

"Come in." Max and the now she could see very tall man entered. He wore glasses and had short blonde hair. He wore white gloves with the words 'Jesus is in heaven' on them…He stood over Max protecting him.

Elena stared a little while longer as they reached her desk. Max glanced around. Before sitting down on the chair. With the unknown man behind him.

"Please tell us everything you know."

"I see you've learned some manners." Max huffed but stayed silent.

"Seras enterd the infested area to find it unliveable. There was no living thing still there. No animals or people, nothing." Elena shook her head. "But I don't suggest going there yourself as she was attacked by wave after wave of monsters. Not only vampires but werewolves and strange creatures as well. She managed to fend them off but nothing else was found. She tried to pry information from a vampire, but nothing was acquired from him." After another attack she was forced to return, nothing was acquired or found." Max gritted his teeth.

"Is that it?" Elena looked up at him. When Max got up from his chair, "Fine, I will take what little information you have given us and report to his holiness." Max left his chair and walked toward the door. But the strange man stayed in place, he was scanning the room.

"Come on Anderson!"

"The little lass is here…" She spoke in a thick Irish accent. Seras appeared behind Elena, she could sense her there.

"How are you alive Alexander Anderson?" Seras asked in half interest and half in a mocking tone. But Alexander didn't answer; he whipped out a bayonet and was about to throw it when he was stopped abruptly by Max.

"No! Don't you dare! We cannot…any time…but not now. We will leave…" Max pulled open the door. Elena watched as his eyes burned with rage…

'Who is he?' She thought. Seras stepped away from the shadows and towards him. She stared at him through her glasses.

"Awwww…perhaps next time…" Seras mocked. Alexander was seething! But he suddenly turned away and out of the door.

"I'll get you yet lassie, tha' ah will…" ((An: I can't do accents…)) He spoke before slamming the door. Once certain they had gone Elena spoke.

"How do you know him?" Seras turned, that same sadistic smile as always…but it faded to a look of seriousness.

"He was a paladin a hundred years ago, he was the first human regenerator I think…but how can it be that he's alive?" Seras turned back to the door. Elena pulled out another cigar and lit it.

"The only thing that I can think of is they cloned him…it must be…" Seras glanced back.

"A clone?" Elena puffed out the smoke,

"It's illegal, but I wouldn't put anything past them." Seras turned back so her back was facing her.

"I'm looking forward to the next time we meet." Seras replied before disappearing once again into the shadows.

"_Seras get ready, there is a report of a vampire and his ghouls on the outskirts of Midsummer._" Elena spoke, Seras shot up, she could finally have some fun. She was bored of being stuck in here. Seras sighed a little as she realised she only had the cassul to take with her. It had one clip left, before all her ammo was gone. And she couldn't exactly take her old weapon…not anymore.

Seras disappeared into the shadows and stepped out of front door of the mansion to find a military van prepped and ready.

"I heard about what you did…" Elena spoke, she was stood on the front steps near her. Seras smiled but didn't say anything. "It's their first real mission, they will only be taking out the ghouls, their training isn't over so you will take out the vampire."

"Yes, master." Seras bowed before vanishing into thin air.

Elena stood there amazed, but she quickly gathered herself and chewed the end of her cigar slightly. Elena's car was prepped and ready, she was going to follow the troops and see how they did. But as Elena opened the drivers car door she was greeted with the smiling face of a soldier. His helmit was off and he sat ready. His long black hair tied back behind him. Elena scoffed.

"What are you doing there?" But a voice from the passenger seat replied.

"Let him drive, it will be like old times." Seras sat in the back of the car.

"Old times….? You told him to didn't you!" But Elena huffed and shut the door, instead going around to the passenger side.

"Hey, you not sitting with me?" Elena ignored her as she sat next to who she assumed must be Walter.

"Go,go,go,go!" The commader ordered. The troops mobilized and jumped out of the van and infiltrated the building. Seras listened as she heard gunfire. Coupled with the sound of ghouls falling to the floor, but then a sound of yelling and panicking caused Seras to lose her smile.

'What is going on?' Seras immediantly passes through the car door and staraight into the building.

"Tha' ye are lassie. Ah' was gettin' tired o' waiting" ((AN I really can't do accents…))That same voice, the voice that brought up old memories of her and her master in a hospital. She instinctively felt her neck. He had sent a bayonet through her throat. She turned to see the soldiers run past her. One lay dead on the floor, a bayonet straight through his heart. The soldiers were freaked; she let the, run out of the door.

Seras stared at her enemy; she had dreamed of getting him back… this was it. Except the onlt weapon she had was the cassul! But Seras pulled it out anyway and aimed straight at his head. Anderson held up his two weapons ready to strike.

((AN…Oooooo, the return of Anderson…but alas, the fight will be next chapter. Anyway to answer a few reviews:

No I'm not planning on making this a Aluacard and Seras pairing.

And to Devastatia Spaz Alucard IS his name, Arucard is a mistranslation. More details in that PM I sent you.

But I'd like to take this moment to thank all of my reviewers, I find myself constantly pressing the send and receive button to see if I have received any more reviews….al well, your words mean that much to me.Thank you for reviewing keep it up!))


	11. A mortal vampire

Chapter 10

Anderson grinned as he examined Seras through his glasses. He appeared too calm same as last time. But last time she was a mere fledgling, this time would be different.

"Where's tha' friend of yours?" Anderson peered around as if expecting a sudden attack. Seras didn't answer but pulled the trigger of her cassul. The bullet hit it's target and Anderson fell back to the floor. But Seras knew that wouldn't kill him, even a shot in the head. She rushed up to him, but he leapt back up and threw a bayenenet straight at her heart. She dodged easily, but that was only a distraction as Anderson used the same trick as last time and summoned up spells written of his pages. They littered the walls and covered the entire room they were in. A impenetrable barrier for vampires.

"Ha, it seems you can't teach an old dog new tricks." Seras spat. But Anderson laughed at her. Seras faltered…What was he laughing at? But a sudden heaviness hit her…what was going on? The cassul in her hand weighed a ton! Seras had to hold both hands on the gun to keep it held in the air. But that wasn't all, Anderson begaon to walk toward her. That same grin on his face. Seras began to feel the power drained from her…her strength left her, and her stomach felt wrong. Then blood dribbled from her lips….down her chin and onyto the floor.

"What have you…" But Seras couldn't finnish as a heap of blood rushed to her mouth and she puked it out. Seras dropped one hand from the gun, the aim waving as she could no longer hold onto it. Her vision faded slightly, her sunglasses were hindering her sight. She ripped them off and threw them away.

"Ah' see you had blue eyes when you were human…." Anderson spoke.

"How?" Was all Seras could say as another load of blood rushed to her mouth, she put her hand up to stop the flow, but the blood trickled down her fingers. But something even worse happened, she lost her nerve…

Seras dropped to the floor in panic but couldn't see how she was going to get out of this. Her vision blurred as Anderson came close. When he stopped just in front of her. Her laboured breathes using unused muscles and lungs. But blood still rushed to her mouth, she couldn't take this for much more. Seras raised the cassul and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit it's mark, but he didn't even flinch this time. But Seras was in a worse state…Seras dropped the gun as the recoil broke her hand. They say that before you die you receive flashbacks from your life. But Seras had come back alive! Until she would die again, at Anderson's hand. Fear rushed through her mind, she was human! ((AN: Can't be bothered with his accent any more…too hard…))

"Humans don't drink blood…your body is trying to get rid of it all….a vain attempt." Seras tried to back away, but her limps had lost all their strength. She struggled to se through the darkness, but she watched his figure come closer, he stood above her now. Seras cried out as he raised a bayonet to deliver the final blow. But a hand shot out of the shadows! It was covered in the black shadow fur of her enslaved shadow werewolves! It gripped the sword and pulled it from the paladin's hand. The hand threw the sword away, the shadow immediately healed where it had touched it.

That was when she felt it…that same dark presence. It came for her! But she found herself comforted by it's cold feeling. The shadow werewolf rose out from her shadow, it's one head snarled viciously at Anderson. Saliva dripping from it's gaping jaw. It rose higher until it was directly above Seras…as if protecting her. But Seras started to feel better, she felt her pulse stop it's losing fight and the blood stopped coming to her lips.

"What in God's name is that!" Anderson shouted. Seras only took a few last breaths as her lungs once again died away. Her hand healed, but didn't reach out to her weapon because that would take her out from underneath her protector. Her seals were still in place and she had not summoned it…but it was here? She took her good fortiune as a boon and instead let herself be enveloped by the darkness spreading around her. The shadow werewolf completely consumed her, she was inside it! The shadow werewolf pulled itself completely from the floor.

"Do you believe that nightmares can exist?" Seras spoke to him from inside the werewolf. Seras didn't feel in control…not totally of her protector. Only an influence. But Anderson stepped back, now it was his turn to be afraid. He threw one of those pages at her, but it tore in the air before it got near her. Her hulking protector stepped forward, as if trying out it's new body for the first time. The shadows spread from her paws and along the walls, the sheets turning black and falling from the wall as dust. Anderson let out a war cry and launched at her! Her right hand shot up and threw him against the wall, dust fell from the ceiling as he slammed into the wall! But he was not done and ducked out of the werewolf's grasp and slammed a bayonet straight threw it. But the werewolf's fur pulled the sword down until it dropped to the floor, the fur swiling and moulding back into place.

"You filthy monster!" Anderson yelled. The werewolf steeped on Seras' dropped Cassul and absorbed it into it's body, Seras gripped the gun and tuck a hand out of her protector, right out of it's stomach! Anderson looked in surprise before letting out the entire clip on him! He fell back and away, blood covered him, but Seras knew that still wasn't enough, not with her present gun. But Anderson picked himself up of the floor, worry etched into his features.

"I'll get you yet you vampire heathen!" then Anderson vanished into the pages of the bible. The werewolf growled but knew he was gone. By now her shadows had entirely covered the room and the pages were all gone. She called the shadows back to her and she stepped out of her protector. The werewolf looked longingly at her…but answered her as well. He fell back into her shadow, as if that had always been its place.

Elena fidgeted in the car next to Walter.

'What was taking her so long?' She was worried. But she couldn't leave the car…when all of a sudden Seras walked out of the building. Blood covered her front. A sudden thought leapt to mind. Had she been feeding? No, she knows not to…

Elena opened the car door and walked over with as much calm as she could manage. The soldiers backed away from her…they were clearly afraid of her. But Seras didn't seem in the least bit bothered. Elena stopped in front of her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Elena found herself concerned for her servant. But Seras stayed silent and walked past her. "Answer me, Seras!" She ordered. Seras had lost her glasses and looked back to her, those crimson eyes possibly brighter then ever.

"Tell the Vatican that their dog is off his leash…" Seras said, before vanishing onto thin air. Elena clenched her fist in anger…

'Anderson…' She thought.

Seras made it back to the mansion before the others and found herself rushing to find a mirror. She found the toilets and barged in. But as she examined herself in the mirror, she let out a sigh of both relief and regret. Her eyes were still red…perhaps even brighter, but still red. How had she summoned her shadow werewolf? She was still fully bound…maybe the seals were weakening? But no matter how much she stared at the back of her hand she could not make anything of it. So gave up and another thought came to her, if the seals were truly weakening…then what about Alucard? She shivered as she thought of him out there, unbound. How would Elena react to that? No she couldn't find out. Seras doubted that even she, after all this time would be able to take him out. But the feeling of worry about Alucard stayed with her for only a brief second as a immense thirst came over her. She gripped her stomach as it cried out to her. She had to feed…she could smell everyone remaining in the house. Her instincts told her to find them, to take them. But she struggled with her own instincts as she reappeared in the kitchen. That same waiter from before was in the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" He asked, clearly concened. Sera struggled against herself.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, pushing him away, while gripping her own stomach. She tore the door of the fridge clean off and attacked the contents.

Alucard stood next to the window of his black mansion, similar to his old prisen. Hellsing. He had swore revenge, he was about to get it.

"Soon, my fledgeling….very soon. I will show you the new world. I will unbind you from our old master…"

Alucard continued to stare over his Kingdom. He longed to see his old fledgling…he had waited for 80 years….

Seras panted….she had recovered herself. But now the fridge had barely enough packets to last the rest of the week, the others must have come back because Walter happened to enter the kitchen. Seras found herself wincing slightly as she prepared for the Walter she knew to say something. But he never did…he just stared in absolute amazement. Seras watched him for a few seconds before breaking the silence.

"Sorry about the mess…" Seras started to walk out of the door. But Walter gripped her arm.

"Help me…" But he didn't finish, as he realised what he had said and pulled his hand away as if she had stung him. He stepped away, not in fear…but in more respect. Seras smiled at him. A warm smile, someone who wasn't afraid of her…he really was like the Walter she knew.

"Sure," She helped pick up her discarded blood packets and he pulled the bin over to put them in. Seras put them in and shut the lid. Blood was all over the floor.

"Oh, by the way. I took the job of personal bodyguard to Elena." Seras looked up interested.

"Really, I hadn't heard about this." Walter pulled the bag out of the bin.

"Oh, I thought Miss Hellsing had told you. All well, now you know…Ha, look at this, a bodyguard and the trashman of Hellsing, doing house chores." He laughed. Seras laughed as well,

'Yes it was funny, and he didn't refer to me as the vampire.' She thought. Seras nodded to him,

"Erm, where is the mop and bucket? It's a bit of a mess here…" But Walter shrugged.

"No clue, ask a servant that it needs to be done as soon as possible." Walter went out the back door of the kitchen with the back. Seras exited through the other door, the waiter from before was sat outside the kitchen.

"Are you alright?" She asked. He looked up terrified of her. But she tried to be friendly. "Erm, there's a mess in there. It needs cleaning up." She pointed to the kitchen. He mumbled something about wanting a different job before entering the kitchen. She heard him swear as she walked off back to her room, she found herself extremely tired. The dark corridors gave her no warmth…no company. The soldiers and servants rushed past, not speaking to her. Or even nodding to her as a greeting, they shied away from her a bit. As if trying to keep away.

'How did Alucard cope with this?' She felt like she would go insane…


	12. Walter the gunsmith

Chapter 11

"Hey Walter, are you any good at making custom ammo?" Seras was sat in the kitchen, Walter had soon come in not long later. Walter didn't know she was there, she was sat at the table, drinking.

"Hmmm…I have been quite good at that when I was in the army, why?" Seras picked out her weapon the cassul, out of coat and placed it on the table.

"I'm out, I need ammo." Walter stood at the opposite end of the table, much like old Walter. Although he still didn't come anywhere near her yet.

"What does it take?" Seras looked up,

"Erm." Seras mind went back to that day, so many years ago. The images were a little blurry…but a sentence leapt at her through the images.

"13mm explosive steel rounds, alloyed with silver melted from a Lancaster cathedral cross." Seras glanced back up to Walter still in his Hellsing army uniform. She repeated what she remembered. Walter jumped slightly…

"Wow…that is a powerful round, against the those monsters especially, what about the others?" Seras struggled to remember, but the thoughts started to come back as if it was yesterday.

" The Jackel takes 13mm armour pieceing explosive rounds, pure macedonium silver with mercury tips. They need to be blessed as well. And the last one is pure melted silver rounds used in the swords of Paladins blessed by the pope. Purely armour piecing, no explosive." Walter smiled.

"Those guns are good, who made them?" Seras grinned underneath her shades and hat.

"You should know." Walter waited for her to say more, but she didn't. But Walter was slightly worried,

"It might take a while, those materials are hard to come by, although we did pick up some of the swords that the paladin was using against you. So expect your new ammo for your demon soon. But the others will take longer, at least to make a sufficient number of clips." Walter trailed off thinking about his new task.

"I look forward to it.

Arthur was still in a coma in the local hospital, Alucard knew this. He could sense him there. Just as he could sense Elena and Seras back at the mansion. He loathed that mansion, it was a prison to him, nothing more. And one of the inmates was one of his own. Arthur as he was in a coma was not currently using his body, so Alucard sent his mind directly to him! Alucard twitched Arthur's body, good it responded. Alucard sat up out of bed, he looked around, no one. Good, this would be easy. He stepped out of Arthur's bed and moved Arthur's sleepy limps into action. He was dressed only in a hospital gown; he would have to find some clothes.

'I don't like this…' Elena thought. There was always a constant alert, the coastal cities on full alert all the time, in fact all the civilians were moved from the west coast a long time ago, and only soldiers stayed. But it was too quiet, more like a calm before a storm. Nothing was happening, no sightings no attacks. Nothing. As if someone was actually organizing them, like stopping a wild fire to tame it and improve. But Elena shook her head. That was nonsense they were scum. Scum to be cleaned away. Elena started on her still large as ever pile of paperwork.

Alucard knew the way back to the mansion, but walking on foot back was new to him. It was different, slow and cumbersome. The people walking by paid no attention to him, and they were all on eye level. It was a new height to him as he always used to be above the crowd. But Alucard ignored these feelings and concentrated on his destination. He tried to blend in by wearing a grey hooded top with black combats and worn trainers. He had stolen them from a nearby house, the occupant asleep at the time. The dark shadowed streets were so familiar, he turned the next street and there was the Hellsing mansion. He scowled at the hell pit, a new Hellsing was head. This Elena…she was so similar to Integra, that made him loathe her even more. The rain began to pelt down round him, good, it would be hard to notice a poor lad n the rain….

Alucard stood near the railings, this was a new challenge for him. Human bodies were so useless. He couldn't pass through them, or even jump over them. Alucard frowned at his predicament, but then rose the shadows up from the floor. Making sure the guards weren't around he walked up them and jumped inside the compound. The steps disappeared. He needed to keep away from the Hellsing guards; he didn't want to be found yet.

Seras jumped up from her seat, her packet still rested on the table. Unopened. But something caused her to jump…something made her shiver. But with what? Fear or anticipation? But it didn't feel right. Leaving her packet where she left it she had to go and find out what this familiar presence was. A thought immediately shot to her mind. Alucard, but that was impossible, he wouldn't come back now would he?

Alucard inwardly cursed as that familiar figure appeared at the front doors from the shadows. It was his old fledgling…she wore something that made him smile. She wore a black trench coat with that same old familiar hat, but this one was black to match her coat and she also wore sunglasses. He chuckled to himself, but he didn't let it distract him. She looked around as if she sensed something, Alucard though he had masked his presence enough, but she was a lot more powerful now, it may have not been enough. But he was limited in this human body. So he had to trick her. He made a slight shadow appear over the other side of the compound, it was a stringer signal then him. Bt the shadow itself was nothing, it was useless. But it did it's job and distracted Seras. She tore off after the shadow. The soldiers were few and far in-between, so Alucard had no trouble entering the mansion. The hood shadowing his eyes, inside the mansion he looked around. No one was around!

'This is too easy. Integra would never have allowed this.' Alucard thought. He dove to the stairs as he heard footsteps from the left hall. He climbed the steps 2 at a time and soon reached the top, he ducked as a servant walked past. Unaware of an intruder.

Seras tried to pinpoint the location of the presence; it was too faint to tell. But then she found it! Coming from behind the mansion! She tore after it, running into the shadows and reappearing behind the mansion. In the gardens.

Alucard stopped just before Integra's office. A room just before hers. Inside was a man, he looked very familiar and seemed to be making something. It was Walter's old room for his craft. Alucard watched intrigued, the man was using melted down metal and processing them. Alucard didn't know what he was doing, but he knew he was making ammo. But then he found out who the man was. He was Walter's great grandson! That interested him. But he moved on to the office. Alucard raised his hand and to knock on the door.

"Who are you?" A voice said next to him. It was Walter's great grandson. Alucard turned to him. "I said who are you and how did you get in here?" He repeated. Alucard smiled and walked slightly towards him.

"Don't take another step!" Alucard flinched. He had tried to stay away from her. But Seras was right behind him.

'This isn't good, I have to get away…' Alucard thought, he would have to try again later.

Seras was intrigued and a little worried how this man had gotten all the way here without being detected. But she stood just behind him, backing Walter up. The man glanced at her, as if looking for a way out. He ran and barged straight into Walter, lifting him straight up into the air! He was thrown with unnatural strength straight out the far window!Seras widened her eyes in shock, how could he do that. But Seras couldn't go after him, Walter would die is she didn't catch him! Feeling a near friendship from him she dove for him! He crashed into the window, the glass immediantly shattering and Walter began to fall from the 3rd fall window. Seras reached out and caught his leg, he dangled over the side. Shaking a bit in shock, but he would be fine and she began to pull him up.

"Are you alright, Walter?" Seras asked.

"….f-fine. Where did he go?" Walter asked as he was set back down on the floor. Seras turned back to where the man was. He was gone and she could no longer sense him. He was long gone. Seras shook her head,

"There's glass all in your leg," Walter's blood began flowing from his leg. Walter glanced at his leg, but seemed to shy away from her. "Don't worry, I've drank today." As if it would relax him. It didn't, but she lifted him up onto her back. When Elena barged out of her office.

"What's going on here?" She shouted. Seras didn't respond, but shifted Walter so his leg was supported. "Walter? Are you alright?"

Elena couldn't believe this! An attack just outside her office! And Walter was badly hurt, his blood dripping onto the floor. The glass must have ripped his leg. The blood seeped onto Seras' coat, but then the phone rang in her office.

"Damn.." Elena ran in, she wished she could leave it, but it may have been important. She reached over her desk and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello? Miss Hellsing?" Came a woman's voice.

"Yes." She responded.

"I'm afraid I have good and bad news. Your brother is awake from his coma, but he is missing." Elena nearly dropped the phone.

"How….?"

"Patients who wake up are sometimes confused and try to get out. We are afraid that he managed to slip by security and the staff. He may be roaming the street by now."

"Ok, thank you."

"We will try to find him, if there is any more news you will be the first to know." Then she was gone. Elena placed the phone down.

"Incompetents! The idiots! The lot of them! I'm surrounded by stupid idiots who can't do their jobs!" Elena shouted. Before letting herself fall into her chair. Rubbing her temples she took out a cigar and lit it. Trying to calm her frayed nerves.

"Ha, that went quite well…" Alucard spoke in his dark throne room. His walked coolly over to his throne; he sat himself down enjoying the sight before him. Arthur was bound and chained to the floor. He lay awake but gagged. His eyes searched petrified. "I have waited a long time to see a Hellsing like this in front of me…" Alucard sighed. "Still you are not as worthy as your sister, she interests me…" He said as if he was having a normal conversation. Arthur mumbled something, but couldn't make anything out. His eyes changed to fierceness for just a second, before he lost his nerve and looked away. Alucard got up from where he was sitting; his red trench coat covered him, his long black hair swaying at his back. He crouched in front of Arthur. "I want what is mine!"

((AN: Oooooo….getting good. But I'd like to say thanks to all my reviewers once again! Thanks!

Oh and by the way, to those people who think that Alucard is spelt Arucard. It's not; if you've read the manga you'll see. He's called Alucard in that. And the anime is based on the manga….

And, when is the OVA out? Dying to see that…. When's it out in England?))


	13. Savior, murderer

Chapter 12

Seras walked down the street of London. She hadn't told anyone she was going out but she had to get out of there. She wore the same trench coat with hat and glasses to hide her eyes. The fashion had come full circle; she expected futuristic clothes for the future. But everything was the same…almost as if nothing had changed. But Seras did notice in images dotted around about some slight changes, but it was as if the world had stood still.

The darkness was just starting to appear, the shadows lengthening, the night was near. Civilians walked past her, slightly brushing against her. They looked down, hurrying to their destination, before night fell. Seras found herself wondering what London was like in the day. But she dismissed the notion. This city was dying, slowing, but surely. But what did she care anymore? As long as the Hellsing line continues she was bound to serve them. Just as Seras turned the corner the sun was just setting, it's last rays clinging on as if desperately at a losing battle.

Elena smoked her cigar in her office; she didn't get much sleep any more. Her features beginning to show the effects. But she lit her cigar and stared at her black coffee on her desk. There was a knock on the door. Elena looked up, brought out of her daydream.

"Come in." The door opened slowly, the last rays of the sun lighting up his features. He looked like Walter, yet was not…

"Sir Integra, are you alright?" He wore a butler's suit, with a monocle over one eye.

"Elena?" The voice changed to a different tone, younger. Elena blinked. There in the butler's place stood Walter. Elena smiled and rubbed her eyes from under her glasses.

"Ha, I think this lack of sleep is getting to me…" Walter chuckled and hobbled in, he refused to be in a wheelchair or crutches determined to fulfil his duty at his new post.

But Walter thought that he may need to catch up on his sleep, as when he came in he could have sworn she had blue eyes. But in the shadows he couldn't tell. Walter shook his head.

"I think we could all do with that. But it's quiet tonight, I suggest that you at least get some sleep." Walter suggested.

"Have you finished the ammo?" Elena suddenly asked. Walter nodded. "Good, get them to Seras and I will go and…lie down." Elena pushed her chair back and walked toward her door. Walter held it open as she walked past. He didn't not like Seras…it's just that it was so unnatural. Allying with a vampire. But he might get used to her in time.

Seras pushed the door of a bar open. The people inside didn't even give her a second glance. She settled herself at a table, in the corner, away from the filled tables on the far side. She sat under the shadows surveying the scene. It was like any old bar, this one was no different. Seras narrowed her eyes as she heard a group of men laugh a little too loud for this quiet bar. A slight smell of alcohol wafted from them.

Seras soon grew tired of this scene, so she lifted herself of her seat and walked toward the door, she hadn't even ordered a drink. But what she liked they wouldn't have in. The streetlamps were bright above her, Seras put her hands in her pockets inside her coat and walked down the street, the eyes of the people overshadowed. But Seras continued walking, the city building reminding her of the ruins she remembered so vividly in her mind. She passed into the streets filled with houses, slightly darker here, no people walked the sidewalks. A streetlamp above her blinked as it struggled to cast it's light; Seras glanced up to the light before it faded. As quickly as it came, once again Seras was enveloped in the darkness. A sudden crash alerted her to a house down the street, some deep imbedded human instinct told her to run and find out what it was, but Seras only walked toward the sound. A roar alerted to her what was going on….a child was screaming inside the house. Seras darted jumped over the low wall that separated the house from the street and darted to the front window. Seras peered in, a normal human wouldn't be able to see. But Seras saw only the front room, undisturbed. The child screamed again. Seras punched straight through the glass, her hand immediately healing from the cuts. She climbed through the window and went toward the sound. It came from upstairs, Seras quickly found the stairs and bounded up them, she kicked open the door. Inside was a little girl huddling in the corner, she was crying and gripping her teddy as if it would save her. But a man in torn rags twitched and stood just over her. His body was growing fur…he heard her come in and whipped around to face her. His face was a twisted mess, of werewolf features and human. He curled hi lips back and snarled, he leapt at her! But Seras pushed him against the wall and grabbed his head, forcing it away and snapping his neck. The body of the half changed werewolf fell to the floor limp. He girl immediately turned silent…but then she uttered one word.

"Daddy?" The girl whimpered. Seras turned around at the little girl; she looked up at the body, then at Seras. A frightened look was in her eyes. Seras edged over the girl, she was fragile. And needed help. But that's when Seras had noticed her arm, she had been bitten. Seras wasn't sure how the werewolf or the virus in fact worked, but she was infected. Seras knew she had to take her to Hellsing…they might be able to help, or at least put her to sleep. Seras kneeled down to look at the girl. The girl gripped her teddy tighter, but stared into her glasses. But that's when the smell hit her! That wonderful smell, a young virgin child, here for the taking! Seras tried to pull back…but she found herself getting closer…

'No!" She screamed in her head, "This is a little girl! Stop it!" But her body didn't listen and didn't respond to her. She heard herself speak.

"I'll take you to your 'daddy'…" She felt her fangs lengthen as she pinned the girl against the wall. Seras' glasses fell down her nose to reveal her crimson eyes. The girl screamed again, but no help was coming this time. Seras could smell her blood rushing through her veins, it was there just under the skin, she had to have it! Seras sank her fangs into the girls neck, the runes on her hands burned like fire, but they did…could not stop her…they were too weak.

Walter closed the door to Elena's room, he had checked on her. She was asleep.

'Good,' He thought. Before going back to the room he made the bullets in. He picked up the box of clips for all three guns and held them under one arm. Hobbling he managed to get out of his room and began his descent to Seras' room in the dungeon.

Seras dropped the corpse of the dead girl. Her eyes were glazed over in death.

'No….' Seras gripped her head, the brim of her hat bending in her hands. 'What have I done…she was just a little girl…she didn't deserve that…' Tears began to run down her cheeks, Seras fell on the floor of the room. The bed was pushed up against the wall, photos of the little girl with her dad littered the room. It reminded her of something….Seras screamed. The little girl was just like her…her father had died when she was very young…. But…but now she would never have the chance to grow up…because of her. Seras was in turmoil, she fought against herself. She was a monster! Seras scewed her eyes from the images and huddled on the floor. But something caused her to open them.

"Seras…" She looked over her knees, a pure black dog sat at her feet. It rested its head on her kness forcing her to look directly into its eyes. Those same crimson eyes.

"Master…?" She spoke weakly.

"Never be ashamed of what you are…." The voice spoke. Seras blinked again, the dog had vanished!

Walter opened the door to Seras' room, the journey was longer then usual. But he made it. Inside was Seras as usual, sat at her table. She had her arms crossed and leant back on her chair her feet resting on the table.

"Yes?" She spoke, her eyes could just be seen over her glasses. Walter dropped the heavy box on the table. Seras didn't move to help him. She merely watched. Walter opened the box and laid out one of each kind of clip.

"I've finished your ammo." Seras grinned, that same sadistic grin she wore in battle. Puling her guns out of her coat she reloaded all the guns with the ammo. Trying them out and pointing them for aim.

"It's perfect Walter." Seras spoke. Walter nodded and turned the leave. "You really should ask me." She said. Walter shook his head.

"I believe the past is better left alone." Seras chuckled.

"Suit yourself."

((AN: Sorry this chapter is a bit short…but couldn't think what else I wanted to put.

All well, see you tomorrow.))

((Just checked out a few reviews…and this is the calm before the storm, it will be absolute mayhem next chapter, and about that bit before…errr, Seras has put up her mental barriers again. Hmmm, maybe I'll edit this chapter later.))


	14. Hell on earth

Chapter 13

Seras sat in her room; she knew something was coming…soon. She smiled to herself, a smile that would remind anyone of Alucard. Seras had received a peaceful sleep, but she craved for action. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she remembered that night 100 years ago. The night Incognito attacked, her master was delighted! He craved the fight, but she didn't understand, she had never understood. Until know. Seras laughed to herself, as if she was insane.

Elena settled herself in her chair, no reports. But it didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Elena flicked on the TV, a live news report appeared on the screen. It caught her eye, but it shouldn't be happening!

"This is coming in live!" The news copter's reporter's voice blasted through. On the TV was the scene of a coastal city, boats lined the coast, if you could call them boats. The decks were of pure shadow and swirled in the air, but an army of figures descended from them. The camera zoomed in; it was an army of monsters! Elena jumped up from her chair. The camera changed to another copter. A different voice was heard.

"This is the same all up the coast. It seems we are being attacked!" Elena shut of the TV with the remote.

'How could this be happening?' Elena thought. 'Such a huge force…we never expected a move like this..' Elena angrily picked up the phone.

"Commander! Get all the men prepped and ready! We need to defend the coast!"

"Yes, ma'am." Came his answer. She pressed another number. It linked through to Walter.

"Walter! Tell the British army to back us up, we need to defend the coast!" Elena slammed the phone down. "Idiots!" She shouted. Her hair drooped in her face as she stormed out of the room. "Seras!" She shouted. Sure enough, Seras appeared in front of her. A smile covered her face. "Stop smiling…get down to the coast now! Stop them!" Elena shouted in her servants face, she was too angry to realize that she was shouting in the face of something that could tear her limb from limb. But Seras laughed and vanished into the shadows. "Shit! Even with Seras…we can't stop them, they are just too many. What a perfect ambush…" She started to storm off again, when something stopped her. A presence behind her. She turned, it was a black dog behind her.

"You are not Integra…" Was all the voice said. But Elena immediately turned ice cold. She was afraid.

Seras appeared at the coast of a once tourist city. No troops were here, but that was good, they didn't expect a defence. Seras pulled out the cassul and demon. She stood on the pier, black boats were out at sea. It seems that they were brought here on those, as if on order. The ranks were made up of the same creatures Seras fought in Ireland plus more. Where could they have all come from? It was an impossible number! But she didn't question any more. She locked onto the nearest target and fired. The bang rang out, the body of a vampire fell to the floor as a starting pistol for the ensuing charge. The army grew into a frenzy and bloodlust. Roars, shouts and screams filled the night.

"Releasing control art restriction to level 3." Seras chanted before firing another shot at an incoming freak. The bullet pierced his skull and he fell. Seras smiled at the carnage, her master's words came back to her.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_."

Elena stared at the black dog, it spoke to her then remained silent as if it had never spoke in the first place…It stared straight at her, it's eyes boring into her very being. Those crimson eyes…but slowly on its head two more sets of eyes opened! Elena stepped back, wanting to run away from this creature. But suddenly as she blinked it was gone! It vanished into thin air! Elena looked around her heart in her mouth. Panting as she was trying to get her breath back.

'Why am I so afraid?' Elena gritted her teeth and forced herself to carry on down the hallway. As the leader of Hellsing she had to be strong, she had to give a strong image. But Elena looked back down the corridor just in case…but there was nothing. The strange black dog was gone.

Walter relayed Elena's message to the army, in fact they were already there. But being pushed back by the army of evil.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the spawn of evil shall be banished into eternal damnation…."

"Amen." Elena finished. Walter looked up. Anger twisted her face, but he was worried as well. "Can you still fight?" Walter smiled.

"Of course,"

"Good, I want every man out. Leave no one." Walter sighed.

"I suppose this will be the time to use what my father taught me." Elena looked at him slightly confused.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…."Seras laughed, as she shot freak after freak. They couldn't even get near her. Try as they might. The anger of their fallen comrades showed in their eyes, their hands reaching out for her. Just before she shot them dead. Dead bodies littered the beach, starting to pile on top of each other. Her pistols ran out as she filled them with Walter's new ammo. She reloaded and resumed her dance of death. He wind blew up, reminding her she was in England. This place was still alive, and would not simply let it self be killed. It would fight with every breath.

"Releasing control art restriction to level two, level one." Seras chanted, she wanted backup, her backup, it came. Out of the shadows of the buildings behind her, her familiars appeared. Those same shadow werewolves from before. All four of them came. One with two head and one with three. Their crimson eyes engaged the target. They charged on all fours past Seras and leapt into the fray. Their pure shadow fur rippling at the wind.

"Come in! What is going on! How is this happening!" Elena shouted down the phone. There was nothing but gunfire from the other end. "Commander! Come in!"

"Miss Hellsing, the commander is gone. But the situation is critical…" His voice was drown out for a moment by a roar. "….need back up! I repeat! We need back up!" The line went dead. Elena pressed the button that patched her directly to Sir Smith ((AN: Ha nice name…)), he was in charge of the police and MI-5.

"Hello?"

"Do you have any spare forces! Our people need back up!" Silence was met down the phone.

"No, we have the armed police controlling the citizens…"

"What!" Elena shouted at he old man. "Get them down to the coast, you stupid man!"

"Now see here…"

"Shut up!" She interrupted. "There won't be any civilians to protect if we don't stop them now!"

((AN: please note that this is 100 years into the future so they have faster transport that I haven't mentioned…))

Walter stepped off the helicopter, there before him the soldiers were trying their best to hold back the attack, hardly any other sound could be heard above the gunfire. Walter flexed his fingers in his father's gloves. He stood behind the soldiers, the clips and bullet casings falling to the floor as rain. Suddenly an animal man broke through and bounded up over the soldiers! Walter immediately came to action, the demon fell as pieces. The soldiers looked at him and nodded their thanks. Walter pulled his silver strings back to him.

Seras grinned as she watched her shadow werewolves tear through the oncoming force, they just couldn't fight back against them.

"Ha, is that all you have? Pathetic…where is your master? He is pitiful for sending out such a pathetic force." The army of freaks broke through the pier to the left and right of her. She lifted her guns either side of her and fired. The freaks dropped, silver filled their bodies. They started piling on top of each other. A blast alerted her and the army of freaks to what was going on out at sea. Planes overhead flew over. They dropped bombs…A large bang as they hit the boats far out at sea. Water sprayed over them, a lot of the freaks were drown by the wave soon after. But Seras peered out at the boats…they were still there!

This battle was like no other…so she decided to try once more…

"Situation A. The Cromwell approval is now in effect. I'll show you what a real vampire can do!" Dark thin spirals of pure shadow rose from the ground, they spun around her like a dark wisps of smoke. Seras put away her guns and looked down to the floor. Her hat overshadowing her face. Then, the dark wisps shot out at the freaks! They pieced them before they fell as ash or corpses! The screams of the dead and dying filled the night, but Seras revelled in it, it was fun to her now…A vampire appeared behind her. She didn't even turn around, the vampire plunged his arm into her, expecting to kill her. Instead the shadows enveloped his arm and his arm began to rot! He cried out and pulled back, but his arm fell as nothing but bone, until it disappeared as dust.

Walter was continuingly using his silver thread now…there was just too many of them…The soldiers were being pushed back, even with the tanks behind them firing of shells at the incoming enemy! It was no use. But the freaks never neared him as he watched them tear up his comrades; they fell as pieces or exploding into dust. Blood spattered his face, the howls and shouts of war…it was a massacre…the troops were dropping faster then the enemy now.

Elena watched the news for what was happening. One copter had a very interesting picture.

"….That brave lone soldier is taking them on all by himself. It's suicide!" A lone figure stood on the pier, when suddenly the first wave hit and she released a flurry of bullets. "…But whatever he's doing it seems to be working!" The monsters couldn't even get near her as they fell before the onslaught." But then the camera moved, all you could see was the floor of the copter, followed by screams and shouts. The camera man must have dropped it because you only saw a view of the floor rolling along. But then the sky could be seen, the camera had fallen out of the copter, it flashed up for just a second before it hit the floor. A birdman was attacking the copter! The body of the reporter was flung out of the window. The camera hit the sand of the beach with the lens pointing toward the onslaught of freaks. But all she saw was a giant paw stamp on the camera. Then the screen flashed off with a 'please stand by' message on the screen. Elena gripped the corner of the seat with renewed vigour, her nails pierced the leather.

"…It's as if hell itself has opened its gates…"

Seras winced as the first rays of light peeked over the horizon. The creatures and freaks saw this as well and panicked! They whipped around and fled back to their ships.

"Where do you think you're going!" Seras yelled. Her writhing shadows surrounding her reached out on the ones lagging behind and they were immediately torn to shreds, blood and foam dripping form their mouths as they fell. Her shadow werewolves gripped and tore into more of them with their jaws. But it wasn't enough, the creatures dove back into the water, the waves now crashing against the pier. Many were thrown back and smashed into the pier. But Seras was worried and lost in thought.

"Why try such a suicidal attack, and so close to dawn?" But Seras could only think of one thing. They were testing their defences, next time they would be better armed and perhaps more organized. Dawn touched her, the rays on her skin for the first time in years. Seras raised her hand to her face, she was so pale. She hadn't noticed. Was it so long ago she was in the sun? Even as a fledgling she was in the sun, at dawn and dusk she could be. But the shadow werewolves began to fade away, back from whence they came. Seras felt the bonds heavy on her once again, she checked to make sure they were gone, the boats were pulling away. Seras turned and disappeared.

Walter couldn't believe it! The entire battalion massacred before him, but then the first rays of light filtered over the horizon, they all flinched and panicked stuck their faces. All of a sudden they turned and dove back to their offshore ships. Walter couldn't believe it…he watched in awe as the unstoppable force ran back in fear of the sun. He had never been more thankful to see the sun in all his life. Walter heaved in breaths panting, that truly was a scene from a war with hell itself. One of the few surviving soldiers still gripped his gun as if they were still coming, his face pale and unmoving. His comrades diced and body parts strewn all over around him. The tanks didn't fare better behind him; they acquired giant slashes and were beyond repair. One of the soldiers fell to the ground and vomited what was left of his last meal. But Walter had a bad feeling that this wasn't the end of it, they would come back, perhaps with even more troops and even stronger. But England couldn't take another attack like that. In fact he doubted that other areas of the coast managed to hold them back at all, this was a fully trained soliers from the army using silver ammunition with a few Hellsing soldiers as well. And they barely managed to keep them back, in fact only the light stopped them breaking through. This was a disaster.

((AN: Sorry about the lack of update yesterday, I was ill and bed-ridden all day. Typical though, I normally work Sundays but booked a day off to relax and what happens? I'm ill…..All well, see you tomorrow. PS: I hope you liked this chapter.)

((AN: Edit, Lord Makura noticed that I didn't finish what I was doing with the black dog. So there you go, it's in now. So no more confusion.))


	15. Reinforcements

Chapter 14

Elena sat down in her chair, the light rising behind her. But she kept to the shadow of her chair.

'What was that?' Elena thought, 'That was hell, truly hell….' Once again she looked up to Integra's portrait.

"I'm not you…" She spoke out loud. "But I'm trying…" The phone rang Elena picked it up subconsciously, she suddenly found it next to her head. "Hello?"

"Miss Integra, the troops are back. Walter is on his way up to deliver the report."

"Where's acting commander Tomson?"

"I'm afraid he didn't make it back." Elena silently put the phone back without answer.

Walter gently climbed out of the back of the Hellsing vehicle. It parked in the usual spot, except only half of the vehicles came back to their stationary spots. None more were on the way. Walter sighed and recoiled, as his muscles were bruised and sore, from strain and attack. He was covered in blood, most not his own, his clothes were torn and he still had that limp in his leg, the stitches were torn and his leg was bleeding once again. But he limped up the steps of the mansion on the way to Elena's office.

Elena swore and banged her fists on the desk, her hair was ragged and she had bags under her eyes, but she felt so utterly useless. She gripped her hand on the handle of her drawer to get another cigar. She really needed one right now. But she yanked it far too hard an the drawer gave away, she cursed again as the items spilled out on the floor. She kneeled on the floor to put it back in, when something in the back of the chest of drawers caught her eye. You wouldn't find it unless you knew it was there, but right at the back was a small box nailed to the top. Elena took hold of it and pulled, the nails were so old and rusty it came away easily. This desk was an antique, never been replaced, only well looked after. Inside the box was a small key. She dropped the box on the floor and totally forgot about the drawer and her cigars. But she was curious…where did this key go? It must go somewhere important, you wouldn't just hide any old key here. The key looked ancient and rusty, about 100 years old. But not worn, as if it had never been used. This took her mind off Walter's impending report, something drew her in and longed for her to find its lock. She picked herself of the floor and her feet began to lead her. As if she knew where to go…

Walter finally reached her office, he pushed away the servants who wanted to take him to the infirmary. He is not as bad as some, he could wait his turn. He reached the door to her office and pushed the door open.

"Welcome back angel of death…" A cruel voice spoke inside. Walter entered further in. Somehow his vision was blurred. Butt he managed to make out the same clothes as Seras sat on the desk, Elena was sat in her usual position in her chair. But as his vision was clearing slightly he noticed that the figure was too tall and big to be Seras…Elena turned to him.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy Alucard?" A sudden spasm sent him falling to the floor. His eyes were watering, but he rubbed them with the back of his hands. It was bright in the office once again. But there was no one in here…

'What was that?' He thought. A steady drip alerted him that he was still losing blood. Luckily just before he passed out one of the servants that didn't give up easily rushed in.

Elena let herself be mentally dragged to the library, the library of the Hellsing organization. It had every single record in this room. Books lined the room, dust covered almost everything. No one really came in here anymore. Not since Integra's time.

'If this room has every single record in it. Then it must have the lock that fits this key…' She thought. She looked down at the key held loosely in her hands. A sudden unbidden image shot into her mind. The six-eyed dog, for barely a moment, but that image frightened her, more then any werewolf or vampire or freak in her life. She knew she should be in her office, it seemed childish to go chasing a dream like this at such a time. But that's exactly how they gained their greatest ally, Seras. But speak of the devil, as Elena began to look around the library Seras' voice spoke behind her.

"Shouldn't you be in your office master…" Elena whipped around.

"Don't scare me like that…Are you alright?" Seras smiled,

"Of course, you shouldn't worry about me. But Walter was taken to the infirmary." She shrugged. Elena gasped, Walter! She rushed past Seras.

Seras watched her leave,

'What was she doing here…?' Seras thought. She caught a loose thought from her master. 'A key? To what?' Seras glanced around the room her eyes squint in suspicion. But she saw nothing out of place and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Walter!" Elena barged into the infirmary. "Are you alright?" Walter was sat on a bed, his leg was lifted while the nurses cleaned it. Walter tried to smile,

" 'tis but a flesh wound' as they say." But Elena didn't believe him as he winced in pain. But Elena tried to have a serious face.

"Walter, give me the report." Walter looked back to her and took a breath.

"It was a complete disaster, it was lucky that dawn came when it did, I doubt that even I'd be here. We've lost fifty percent of our own forces, mostly the ones who were working with inexperienced police and army soldiers. Twenty five percent of those were put down by us who were bitten. But the police and army soldiers did not fare so well, seventy five percent of the armed police were killed and seventy percent of the army soldiers." Elena was horrified, how were we beaten so badly by a bunch of freaks. "If they attack again…well, I'm afraid for England and his majesty." Walter sighed.

"There done." The nurse got up and moved to another patient, Walter inspected his new stitches before getting up from the bed, he saluted.

"Fit for duty Miss Hellsing." Elena shook her head.

"Enough with the formalities, I'm just glad your alive." She smiled.

"When ghouls attacked you could always take them all out at once if you took out the head vampire." Elena whirled around once again, Seras was stood in the doorway.

"What are you saying?" Seras shook her head.

"I'm saying that if we take out whoever's leading this little freak army then that'll stop them, if not kill them all." Seras crossed her arms and leant on the door frame. Elena thought for a second, she was about to answer when a servant shouted from behind Seras.

"Miss Hellsing! An urgent call for you!" Elena huffed.

"Now what?" But Seras remained in the doorway. She merely smiled at her.

"Move!" Elena ordered. But Seras grinned and her glasses lowered slightly to reveal her ever so slightly menacing eyes.

"What's the magic word?" Seras mocked. Elena didn't have time for this. She pulled out her gun and aimed it directly at her forehead. Seras' grin grew wider, showing her fangs.

"Or so help me I will shoot you." She spat.

"Ever the polite one…" Seras joked before stepping out of the door into the corridor. Elena ran down the corridor to her office, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" A man's voice appeared on the other end.

"This is a message from his majesty, the United States army wished to help us in our plight, and will be sending reinforcements for tonight…"

"…I doubt that will help…"

"…Yes, well.." He carried on. "..We will also reiceve forces from the Vatican section thirteen…"

"What!" Elena interrupted.

"They offered their assistance in this matter, and this is a chance we cannot refuse…Please assist them, they are on the way to your mansion to aid you and your troops…" The line went dead. Seething in anger Elena placed the phone down.

'Section thirteen here? Anderson…Max Enrico…that basterd!'

"Oh are we receiving guests?" Seras' mocking voice appeared near her. Elena hadn't noticed her before. "Then I will have to wear my best…" She pretended to brush herself down and fix her hat.

A few hours later….

Elena stood at the steps of the Hellsing mansion, the same mansion that has stood for generations as a barrier against the evil that walks the night. This was merely another test that she had to overcome. She watched with a almost unmatched anger as the cars of the Vatican pulled up. One stopped just in front of the steps. And out came Max…He straightened his jacket and walked calmly up the steps. Walter stiffened next to her.

"As a representative of the Vatican, section thirteen let me offer my sincerest condolences." He offered his hand to her. She didn't take it.

"Representative? Aren't you the leader?" Elena questioned. Max stiffened and a look of pure hate filled his eyes for a second.

"After our little tiff, the pope replaced me with a more suitable candidate…." He said quickly. Before stepping aside to reveal the new leader of section thirteen. A girl dressed in white robes as if she was from the past with pure black hair stepped out. She seemed so innocent, her eyes sparkling in the light. But there was something amiss about her. But Elena let it go and the girl bounded over to her. She smiled a heartfelt smile and held out her hand. Suddenly wanting not to offend the girl she took, they shook.

"I'm Rebecca. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Elena." She smiled and bowed a little. Max next to her looked almost disgusted at the display. Elena felt like laughing, but there was business that needed attending.

((AN: Ah, the Vatican returns. I thought Rebecca had a nice innocent ring to it.))


	16. Search and destroy

Chapter 15

Elena sat herself down in the chair of the meeting room, she tapped her foot in slight impatience at this 'Rebecca', she seemed to be interested in everything. She looked around in awe.

'Who is she?' Elena thought. 'There must be a reason why she is the new leader of the Vatican section thirteen.' But Elena watched as the girl wondered around the meeting room as if in a daze. She examined the paintings and walls with renewed interest. Elena thought it had gone on long enough, even Enrico was sat down near her now. Elena cleared her throat, suddenly Rebecca looked at her, as she didn't know they were even there before.

"Oh, sorry. It seems I got too drawn into examining your wonderful little room." Elena raised an eyebrow, but shook her head. Rebecca sat down near her. "So what exactly have you brought with you?" Rebecca smiled as if talking to a innocent child.

"Why, our very best paladins to back you up. Don't worry, we won't let them win. Not as long as section thirteen is here." The girl said.

"We need to set up a defensive line on the west coast, but we are also launching an attack on the infestation's heart. Once we take out whoever is leading this, the rest will surely fall." Rebecca smiled.

"Good plan, the other infested areas haven't made a move as of yet, it seems so odd to make a full scale attack so suddenly. We will back you up!" Rebecca jumped up out of her seat. "I believe we are all family here, God loves all of us. Whether protestant or catholic, for once I want to see our two organizations work together. Together we will stop the onslaught of these monsters!" Elena stared; she couldn't believe what she was hearing…she was catholic, yet she didn't hate Protestants. Rebecca looked back to her. "I'll send for my best agent to help whoever your sending in….Anderson!" Elena jumped, that monster wasn't here was he? But the door opening behind her brought her to realize he was there. Elena stiffened slightly, she felt meek in his presence. But she mentally slapped herself and asserted herself. But she couldn't help clenching her fists. The footsteps entered and stood just behind Elena's chair.

"Step away from my master." That was Seras' voice, Elena felt herself breath a sigh of relief at her entrance.

"You!" Anderson shouted. "I've got ya this time!" Elena heard him whip out a bayenet just as Seras' brought out a gun.

"No!" Rebecca boomed. A hint of anger behind her voice. She really was the new commander. Anderson immediately stopped, he replaced his weapon although he didn't move from his spot. Instead Elena heard Seras walk up her chair and stand on the other side. "So this is the vampire that brought us information about the infested areas? Hmmm, in the descriptions by the Vatican I had assumed she was a man…all, well." She shrugged. "But Elena, why are you sending your vampire to somewhere that is merely a zone of freaks…unless you held something back in your information you gave us." Rebecca eyed her carefully. Elena grinned,

"So, a paladin and a vampire working together? Now there's a thought…Ha, they will have to able to work together to take down anything that is a threat."

"As long as that thing follows orders…" Anderson started.

"No!" Elena rose from her seat, "You are on English soil, you will follow her orders!" Anderson glared at her, his face so close to hers.

"No…we are all equals here. You will also work as equals." Rebecca ordered. Elena glanced at her,

'This is unusual for the Vatican. First they have a female leader, they've never had one, and they are actually trying to cooperate.' Elena thought. "Get ready you two, you must leave immediately, Elena and I can handle this." Elena didn't like her ordering her servant around. But Seras didn't move.

"What are your orders master?" Sitting back down as Anderson walked away. But somehow she knew what to say…it suddenly came to her.

"The same as they have always been, search and destroy." Seras bowed and turned to walk out with Anderson. "In the name of God, impure souls of the spawn of evil will be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." Elena whispered.

A few minutes later…

"Ready to go sir!" The pilot of the helicopter stated as it started up. The wind began to blow, hair blown about of the watchers. Seras turned to the copter and back to Elena. She nodded.

"He will need your protection, whatever is over there. It stops anything that we try to throw at it. No transport can get through." But Seras gave her usual grin.

"Then this might be entertaining…" Seras boarded the copter and sat next to Anderson. He mouthed something to her, but she could neither hear nor care what he said. The copter lifted off into the sky. The sun bright overhead. It was the middle of the day, yet she was strong enough to both withstand the sun and pass over running water. They were merely a nuisance in the back of her mind, nothing more. She pushed her sunglasses further up to fully cover her eyes, the sun stung her eyes. But only because she didn't go out into the light, her eyes and skin colour showed it. She looked so much like her old master now…but what was he like now?

A few hours of silent thought later…

Seras sensed something…but she couldn't place it. Anderson was oblivious and sat like he always had. As if she carried some sort of disease, trying to stay away from her. Seras got up and neared the pilot. But he had let go of the controls, he seemed unconscious. But as she neared him he began to spasm! He was thrown into a fit, his head smacking back in his seat.

'So this is what happens to normal people when they near. He is changing….' Seras realized. Something in the air? But it definitely affected normal people. Plus you couldn't really call Anderson normal. As he was unchanged. The hands of the pilot were unclenching and clenching rapidly, he was in pain. But he was unaware of Seras, as fangs grew in his mouth she knew that she must fulfil her duty. Blood flew over the pilots seat as the face of the pilot was torn clean off!

"What in the…!" Was all could be heard as Seras pulled back her hand, blood and gore dripping from it. He watched as she sat in the other seat and held the controls. But Anderson was up and out of his seat, he swung a bayonet round to rest under her chin.

"If you believe you can take whatever we're facing on your own, then go ahead. It will only result in your death." The paladin growled.

"Don't tempt me you vampire whore!" But the bayonet was steady.

"It's not nice to call people names," She spoke in the same mocking tone that reminded both him and her of her old master. "He had changed, he was no longer human. It is my mission to kill them, so I fulfilled my objective." The bayonet cut into her skin, a trickle of blood ran down her neck. But he pulled away. With the no-longer twitching body of the pilot beside her she took control and continued to fly toward the infested foul place.

"Wow…even I did not think they were this suicidal." Alucard chuckled while sat on his throne. He watched through the far window. No normal human would be able to see, but there in the distance was a black Hellsing Helicopter. He threw out his senses to try and pick up on who was on the copter. It was that despicable Anderson…how was he alive? But he didn't care; he was much more intrigued by the second presence on board. His old fledgling…it was about time. That same famous grin appeared on his face, his long black hair covering his eyes. His gloved hands still bore the same age old mark, yet it was shredded beyond recognition and dried blood stained them. His eyes grew wide, a hint of insanity in those deep crimson eyes. The copter was not stopping; it was heading straight for his grand mansion.

"What on God's green earth is that!" Anderson spoke behind Seras. She recognized the mansion from before. Even in the bright light it gave of the same powerful black aura. She was slightly amazed that they had come this far without being attacked, but then again, no human could ever get this far. Plus it was the middle of the day, they would be weakened is not killed by the sun. So this was the perfect time to go hunting…

"Where are we going to land?" Anderson asked, looking out the window for a suitable spot. His voice was muffled by the loud noise of the copter's rotors. But she heard him.

"Oh, we're not landing anywhere…" Seras replied, but by the look on his face, he had not heard her. She pushed the control stick forward hard! They picked up speed and the copter tilted forward, they were going to crash into the side!

Anderson let slip a curse as he was thrown about, but Seras was enjoying herself too much to care. Sure enough the copter crashed into the side of the mansion, glass being thrown everywhere from the giant windows. Seras grabbed Anderson by the shirt collar and jumped inside, she somersaulted and landed on her feet. Her trench coat soon followed, it billowed to the floor. Anderson was not so graceful, as Seras had near enough thrown him on the floor. He landed on his backside, his jacket over his face. Seras let go and looked back at the copter, it was a mess! Smoke rose from the cockpit, before flames engulfed it. The copter soon began to fall, more glass fell as it was dislodged. The copter fell to the ground, in a bang and a crash. But as soon as it disappeared, the bright rays of the sun appeared. But yet, they didn't enter the mansion, the inside room was under a veil of darkness…how could this be?

"You stupid vampire! Are you tryin' ta kill me?" Anderson's voice came out as he was trying to untangle himself.

"Shut up…" Seras ordered. "This is the final pit of hell, the devil is waiting for us." Anderson finally composed himself and stood up.

Elena's mind wondered back to the key in her pocket. It was almost impossible to pay attention to anything else. Walter was back in the infirmary, and Rebecca had been shown to her room. Now there was little else to be done. The paladins were across the west coast, camped out with American and English troops. Plus what was left of the Hellsing private army. She picked the key out of her pocket and placed it on her desk, as if staring at it would give her a clue as to what it was hiding. But nothing came, she stared back up at her great-grandmother Integra. But she was silent, ever watching as if she knew everything but kept silent as ever. Elena huffed and stood up. Deciding to take one more trip to the library she left her office.


	17. Blood God

Chapter 16

"Why…It's a pleasure to see you again." Alucard whispered as he watched through the walls of his new…guests.

"Right, I'm going. I can handle this without your kinds help, whatever is causing this will taste my blade." That fool priest Anderson shouted before starting toward the far door.

"No!" His fledgling shouted back. He laughed as he recognized what she wore. More clearly then through a human's eyes. She was a mirror of him all those years ago, she wore a pure black trench coat that matched his own, a black hat to match. And black sunglasses to hide her eyes. Her eyes, he longed to see them again, the only vampire to share his eyes. No other vampire or supernatural could boast such a connection to him. He watched as Seras gripped Anderson by the shoulder, but he flinched and pulled himself away. He whipped out a bayonet, which was brought to a stop just at her face.

"Ha, ha, ha…are you trying to scare me?" Seras mocked. "Because you don't scare me anymore…" Seras gripped the blade in her gloved hand. A sizzle was heard and a few wisps of smoke arose. Those same gloves, he hated them. They made him a prisoner…. But he watched in pride as she lowered the blade from her face. "We should face whatever is causing this together…. but if you want to die today then go ahead…" Seras began to laugh, almost as if she knew Alucard was listening. Anderson looked as if he was about to explode; his face was a bright red. But he put his bayonet away, for a second Alucard thought he was going to listen, but then mentally kicked himself. There was no way paladin Anderson was going to listen to a vampire, even if they were right. To him, they should all be destroyed, no exceptions. He watched as Anderson opened the door in the far corner, Seras turned around so her back was on him, she didn't even watch him go.

'Ha, this is going to be fun…' Alucard disappeared from the wall.

Seras looked up to the corner of the room, she felt…something…but as soon as she felt it, it was gone. She shivered, she wished that feeling would go away…it scared her. But she kept up her built up mental barriers. For a few seconds she didn't move…but then looked back at the door…yet, it was gone! There was no door! Seras flew over the wall, she placed her hands on the wall. There was nothing, as if it had always been a wall. So Seras started to lean into the wall to pass through…yet a bright energy erupted from the wall and pushed her back! She was sent flying through the air! Seras rocketed to the floor, she rolled over until she came to a stop. But Seras merely picked herself of the floor and brushed herself down.

"Right, I won't try that again…" But something caught her eye…she whirled to the side bringing her demon out to greet whatever was appearing. But she didn't shoot…what was appearing on the wall was…a mirror.

"What on earth?" She spoke out loud. Slightly lowering her glasses to get a better view, there was no reflection in the mirror. For a second he remembered the old tales about vampires have no reflections…but that one was proven false. So why was there no reflection? She holstered her gun and neared the mirror. An image began to materialise…Seras jumped in shock! It was her! From 100 years ago…she hair was that same colour before she was put to sleep, that same Hellsing uniform. Seras neared the image, the reflection matched her every move, yet when she came inches away the image changed. The reflection suddenly shot out a hand and grabbed her by the collar pulling her into the mirror!

Alucard watched as Anderson swung around in the dark room. It was pitch black, he couldn't possibly see his hand in front of his face…The paladin spun around in confusion getting himself more lost by the second. It was fun to toy with his old foe, but he wasn't a threat anymore…Alucard pulled himself from his wall. Silent, stalking his prey. He watched as Anderson pulled out his bayonets and swiped in random directions, as if sensing the danger. He was afraid, Alucard could smell it…the man ran to the wall, his face petrified in fear, he trailed the wall, but could find nothing. Alucard drew near him, Anderson swiped in front of him, a single trail of black hair fell…

Seras looked down at herself, she wore that same uniform, the sign of Hellsing on her arm. It was pitch black, but she couldn't see! Seras had to calm herself down, why could she not see? She had gained the ability permanently after drinking her master's blood.

'Master I wish you were with me now…' She thought. She hugged herself, it was cold…and dark.

"Seras…" She looked up, but she couldn't see anything…then through the darkness she saw a figure materializing…

"Master!" She found herself shouting. Alucard smiled, but then turned away and walked into the darkness. "Master?" She yelled again, trying to run after him. But like a dream, she could not get any closer. Until suddenly another mirror appeared, this time it was of her present self…was that what she had seen? Not Alucard at all…but herself. But as she stared at herself she blacked out.

"I'm going to fire my gun now, the bullet will rip through your lungs before it hits the maggot vampires heart." Alucard's eyes bored into Seras'. She was absorbed…as if being thrown into a pool of red.

"_Do you want to come with me?"_

"Yes…" She spoke. As Seras opened her eyes. She was in a bleak dank room, like a mirror of the original room, yet the windows were intact. The moon rose high into the sky…what time was it? But Seras couldn't tell, she glanced around the new room, it was tall and long as if some grand dining room, yet there was no table, no carpet, only wood was along the floor. The moonlight shone though the windows to create the images of the windows on the floor. She stepped into one and then noticed something on the other side…she examined it with her regained sight. But something was blocking her…she couldn't see. But something moved. Seras pulled out both the jackel and the cassul towards the figure. But the figure showed no signs of being threatened, in fact the figure moved closer. The figure stepped into the moonlight…

Elena entered the library, she glanced around…there had to be something she was missing.

'Maybe a book reveals a secret like in the movies?' She thought. So she began looking through the books to some kind of title that didn't seem right. But she started on the vampire section and blundered into a whole shelf written by the Hellsings themselves! So she began to scan them for ones by Integra…but none came up…until she saw something, on one of the book s she picked up there was a symbol…much like the symbol on the door to Seras' tomb and on her gloves. She didn't care what it was about, some Vlad the impaler…or something like that. Elena flipped to the back of the book, there in the bindings of the back of the book was the same crest…but it stuck up as if not part of the book. Elena ripped at it with her nails, the book was old so it came away easily, the crest came away into her hands.

Seras almost dropped her guns in shock…she recognized who was in the light.

"Master…Alucard…what are you doing here?" Seras asked. Alucard was in that same red leather suit he wore when he was totally unbound, his long hair flowing free and down his face. He reached a hand up and swept his hair away. She looked into his eyes…the first time in a hundred years…but then he grinned, his fangs were bloody, blood trickled down his chin. He had just fed… Even though her guns were shaking she managed to force her voice into action.

"W…where is Anderson?" But he didn't reply, instead he sent her a vivid image. Of him draining the blood from the paladin. Seras looked away, even though she had managed a strong mental barrier from everyone and everything, she could not keep him out. She was an open book to him, always would be. She backed away, her guns still aiming. "Why….?" But a blood drop hit her cheek from above. She glanced up, but it was a sight that caused even her blood to freeze. In the rafters of the ceiling were corpses, some rotting, many totally decomposed, some even still alive. She recognized where the blood had come from, there above her was paladin Anderson. His eyes glazed over in absolute fear. She was shocked, it was as if they were all scared to death...but she couldn't even begin to imagine what could scare Anderson that badly. Yet as soon as she looked back down Alucard was right in front of her! His body pressed onto her guns. He lent right to her face, Seras wanted to pull the trigger. But her fingers refused to move! Alucard made no sudden movements, as if not wanting to scare her. He reached up and took off her glasses, then removed her hat. He let both fall to the floor. He merely stood and stared into her eyes. Seras felt herself become weak at the knees…but that little change woke her up! She pulled the triggers of her weapons! He was sent far off to the corner, but she never heard him fall. Instead he disappeared…

Elena put back the old book with the partly destroyed cover,

'Now what do I do? I have two jigsaw pieces with no picture and no idea where the rest are…' She looked around for another clue, but could not find anything else. So she decided to go down to the dungeon. Perhaps there was something down there. She left the library and trudged along the corridor heading for her office…

Seras was spooked, absolutely…her master was the enemy? It racked at her mind.

'Why…?' She thought. Her only thought. She sensed him reappear, but she could no longer see him. Seras looked back up at the corpses…in disbelief…but then she recognised one…Seras dropped her guns this time. They banged to the floor, there was Arthur Hellsing! But he was still alive…both his arms were ripped off to the elbow. She couldn't tell what was keeping them up there, but his eyes darted to hers. She put her hand over her mouth, dry retching.

"What happened to the cold calm Seras I watched at the mansion?" Alucard's voice appeared behind her. Seras looked back to the ground…but her weapons were gone! She whirled around just in time to receive two bullets of her own guns. Alucard had not lost his touch, his grin was the last thing she saw before being thrown back to hit the far wall.

Elena shivered in the dungeon, the place made her feel uneasy. Yet as she passed Seras' room, she peeked inside. Everything was as it should be. She walked down to the same room she released Seras. The images of the werewolves came flooding back, but she didn't let it bother her. Something urged her to continue….She rounded the last corner to the great room. There were the same doors, with the great bloody seals on the door. But a figure stood in front of the door.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asked. But the figure came more into view…it was a woman, yet it was like looking into a mirror! She was looking at herself! Yet something wasn't quite right, she stood differently and her look was far sharper then her own. Elena knew who it was…

"Integra?" The figure was almost transparent; she looked back at her then walked straight through the closed doors! Elena followed the ghost and pushed open the doors.


	18. Dark Goddess

Chapter 17

"There, that's better, now we can talk. Like grown up vampires." Alucard mocked. Seras coughed as blood dribbled down her chin, those guns sure did leave big holes. Two gaping holes ripped her open, one in her chest close to her heart, the other just below her stomach. The blessed bullets stung like hell…

"Why…why are you doing this?" She asked, regaining her strength as her wounds healed. Alucard's head was in shadow, she couldn't see him. But she knew he wore his usual grin.

"Do you think of me as a monster? A freak? As one of the same pitiful low-life's out there?" He asked almost threateningly. Seras slowly shook her head. "Good, then why don't you help me? ((AN: Join the dark side! Muhahahah…whoops wrong fic…)) Humans are mere food to us." He turned his back on her. "Don't you see?" Seras didn't know what he was talking about. "I have launched a war using the undead to enslave the humans…we are higher on the food chain. It is our right!" Seras started to pick herself off the floor. Pulling her own demon out of her coat. "Do the humans think that rearing and slaughtering cattle is evil? No, then I plan to do the same…" He turned back around to see Seras, her face was twisted in anger and disgust. Her gun pointed directly at his heart.

"You aren't my master…. your some sick twisted freak!" Alucard sighed,

"Then perhaps you need another lesson." Alucard raised his old guns, but Seras was quicker, she pulled the trigger and her gun ripped through his heart. But instead of falling he disappeared. Now her wounds had totally disappeared, she readied herself for an attack, but there was silence. Seras threw out her senses searching for him, but there was nothing, she stepped forward lightly. Yet the floor betrayed her, a loud creak made her cringe. And suddenly she felt her master close to her! He swung an arm around her throat from behind, she felt the metal of a gun at her temple. Seras gritted her teeth, her fangs unconsciously lengthened.

"I haven't had a battle with a real vampire since Incognito…do you remember?" But Seras still had a mission, she wasn't going to let the fact that her former master was the enemy. What would Alucard have done in her position? He would have fought, revealed in the fight in fact. So she did just that. Seras used her old knowledge of self-defence from her days as a police officer all those years ago. She navigated out of his grip and knelt on the floor, he was a bit surprised how she had done that, but she retaliated with an uppercut to his jaw. He landed on the floor. Skidding to a stop he looked back in slight amusement at her.

"So, you want to play do you? That's fine with me…." Alucard started to change…glaring eyes opened all over his body. His body shifted to his pre shadow form.

"Oh, shit!" Seras swore and whirled around to get away. But a jaw clamped around her ankle. She fell to the floor, Seras turned over to see a great writhing mass of shadow and tentacles! She pulled out her gun and aimed at the eyes. The shots ripped through him, although she was not hurting him at all! The great mass neared her, the hounds nearing her. Seras knew she didn't have enough power to fight him. She had to release her seals…but the last time she did it in the black area she lost control. This was the pit of darkness…how much sanity and humanity would she lose this time? But there was no time to dwell on such thoughts. "Situation A. The Cromwell approval is now in effect…" Seras chanted, Alucard slowed as if waiting for her to finish.

Elena entered the room she had come to for safety barely a few weeks ago. Seras' coffin was gone, placed in her room. But the black beat up coffin was in the corner still.

'What was that one? Why was it here?' She finally thought to herself. But no time to dwell on that, the ghost of Integra stared at her. Elena stood next to the ghost of her ancestor, still no word uttered from her lips. She merely stared. An icy stare that Elena wished she had. Then Integra moved, she pressed a brick in the wall, it moved! It was loose! Elena did the same; she put her hand over Integra's but her hand passed right through as if her hand was never there. When he looked up to see Integra's face, she saw nothing…Integra had gone. She was alone in the powerful dark room once more. Elena shook her head.

'Was I just imagining things? No…I couldn't have…I saw her as if she was really there…' Elena thought. But as she pushed the block in it moved and slid to the side, to reveal a small compartment. Inside was a something that looked like a safe, a keyhole in the front. Elena pulled the key out of her pocket. But the safe looked even older then the key itself, it looked as if it would fall apart by her touching it. But Elena played along; she pushed the key into the hole and turned it. The safe clicked, unlocked.

"C'mon! Attack me!" Alucard taunted. Seras was sick of it. This wasn't her master, just some sick freak that had a dark dream. It was now her responsibility to lay the shadow of her former master to rest. The grip on her leg released, Seras stood up. She felt her hair beginning to lengthen, all the way down the bottom of her trench coat. Her boats clicked on the floor as she pulled herself up. The dark seething mass watched, still goading her on with her master's voice. Seras crossed her arms in an open-handed awareness, ready for whatever comes her way. Seras found the black pit in her mind. Where her familiars dwelled. She called on them, all of them. They answered her. Seras' shadow split into four globs of darkness, they pulled away and the shadows lurched up as liquid. The liquid lurched and bubbled as they formed into their true forms. The great shadow werewolves were once again in the material plane. Seras didn't make a move, still in her same position, as the werewolves charged past her, her now long hair billowing around her. "What?" Alucard shouted with a hint of surprise. He didn't know what they were?

But Seras kept up her attack, she watched as her werewolves tore apart Alucard's shadow form time and again, but it wasn't enough. A piecing howl reached her ears as one of her werewolves fell to the floor. It's head ripped clean off! The shadow mass began to form a figure. Alucard formed himself again. In an image that angered her. He formed his old visage, the same red trench coat and hat adorning his features, including his sunglasses.

"Stop toying with my memory!" Seras screamed at him. Alucard said not a word as he struck his arm through an incoming shadow werewolf. Two werewolves were left, the two others had melted back into liquid and rejoined her shadow. But Alucard had disappeared! Seras looked around, she barely blinked and he had gone! She rested her arms and glanced around, her werewolves shifted uncomfortable and sniffed the air, looking for his scent. One crouched on the floor, his nose to the floor. A sudden bang behind he whirled her around. The werewolves immediately ran to her side. But it was a false alarm, it was merely a body that had fallen from above, but as Seras got a better look at his features she recognized who it was…it was Arthur Hellsing! His eyes glazed over in death. His body rigid and unmoving…

Elena opened the safe…she peeked inside, but all that was inside was files and papers. Elena stuck her hand in and pulled them out. She glanced through them…they were the missing files of Seras Victoria! Yet another piqued her interest the other file was someone by the name of Alucard. Who was that? But Elena glanced back at the broken coffin,

'There is something that Seras is not telling me…'

"I think we need a better audience then these…things…" Alucard's voice echoed through out the room. But Seras stared at one of her masters….dead.

"You monster!" She yelled. But Alucard laughed, just laughed. His laughter pieced her very being, but she let it. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. Her two werewolves sensed him on the rafters above, they leapt up. But a sickening sound of flesh being torn from bone they fell as liquid to rejoin her shadow. Now it was Seras' turn…the rafters were too high up, so she jumped to the wall and pushed off the wall to the rafters. The corpses all simultaneously fell of, as if pushed. They landed with a crack and squelch to the floor. Seras peered through the darkness, he was there. He stood staring at her. Seras gritted her teeth, this was too much, even for her. She crouched on the beam and felt her body shift and change to her wolf form. Fur grew and her face distorted. "Now look who's an animal…" Alucard mused before charging her in his own dog form.

Elena was shocked by what she had read! Seras never was the trash man of Hellsing she had been led to believe…this Alucard was. She was merely created by him in Integra's time as Hellsing family leader. But where was this Alucard now and what was he doing? The papers in hand she stormed out of the room and ran toward the stairs.

Seras ripped at his throat, but Alucard was too swift. The six-eyed dog was usually smaller in stature then Seras. But he was quicker, stronger and more agile. Seras leapt for where he was, but clamped down on only air, while Alucard had spun around and bit into the scruff of her neck. He wasn't trying to hurt her, he was still playing with her. Letting her know that he could tear her throat out quicker then she could stop him. But Seras had developed a stubborn streak, even more so then when her master had first turned her. She tried again and lurched behind her, tugging Alucard off and trying for his throat again. He dodged again, but she caught his ear. A slight trail of blood touched her tongue as she ripped of the skin of the tip of his ear. They say that a vampire can see the memories of any person's blood they drink if they wish to. Flashes of images flew past her mind. But then they slowed and they cleared to show one in particular.

"Let us go and you and your family shall come to no harm…" Alucard spoke. Seras was in the same room as when she was sealed away. But the room seemed different. She was stood beside her master Alucard. She wore her usual clothes, her black trench coat, with a black greyish suit and black boots, much like her master. But her master was wearing a look of both mirth and a slight hint of fury.

"_No, you know I cannot let you do that…" That voice it was so familiar…but the woman who spoke was a hunched over old woman. Yet as the image cleared she recognized the wizened old woman, it was Integra! The same steel look, with those ice blue eyes. Her hair was pure white; wrinkles covered her face, how old was she? "The seals have weakened to such an extent that they have broken, but it is still my duty as a Hellsing to see you either killed or sealed up for humanity's good" Alucard smile._

"_No, sir Integra. You do not have enough strength. If you do, you will die." The man beside her stiffened._

"_He is right…I should do it…" But Integra put his hand on his shoulder; no I owe it to them to do it myself. _

"_NO!" Alucard yelled. Seras didn't know what exactly was going on. So she stayed silent. Integra started to chant…but instead of staying put Alucard leapt for the man! Seras was shocked but her instincts kicked in. She was still loyal to Integra even with out the seals, she pulled on her master's coat with strength she didn't know she had. She pulled him back and forced him to the side. He was flown into his own coffin, which shattered on impact! Seras immediately put her hand to her mouth in shock. She was shocked that she just did that. But the shock of that didn't last long, when all of a sudden she was hit by a powerful sealing spell! She was stood where her master was moments before…she was ploughed against the wall, the pain and heaviness was excruciating, seals appeared on her gloves as invisible chains binded her. Quicker then expected the spell was done, she fell to the floor, her trench coat was singed and torn, her hair had grown down to the floor. Seras panted for breath she didn't need. Seras felt the bindings heavy on her soul, to a crushing point. It was a struggle to hold herself up, but her vision was blurring and her arms couldn't hold her weight anymore. But she stole a glance to where her master lay…but he was gone! _

"_Mum!" The man shouted as a body slumped to the floor. Seras knew what was wrong…Integra was dead…_

"_Get…" But the rest of the words slipped away as she fell unconscious._

((AN: Alright that's it. I don't care anymore. I'm going to spell Alucard with an L. Seras with an S. It's going to be 'Cassul' not 'Joshua' and I'm going to spell Harkonnan cannon like that. Right I've finished my rant. People have different views and that's mine. So please no more reviews or PMs trying to correct me. Please let me write…

That aside I thank all my readers and loyal reviewers. I thank you for your support. It's really helping. Ok, another update tomorrow hopefully. See you then!))


	19. Servent of Hellsing

Chapter 18

Alucard watched as Seras woke up.

'So now she knew the truth.' He thought. She was in a daze…still in her wolf form she wobbled as if she had lost her balance. She looked up to him her features soft and warm. Before she passed out totally and fell of the beam. Alucard jumped for her and appeared below her on the floor. During her fall she had transformed back into her vampire form. Her loose body fell toward him. He caught her in his arms, her body light; similar to the day he first changed her. He would always remember that day. But she was different now, her long blonde hair hung to the floor, her black trench coat hung loosely around her. Seras opened her eyes, her crimson eyes shone…no his eyes. They were exactly like his, plain evidence of their bon. Seras smiled. A true smile, no cockiness in it. Alucard returned the smile. Had she decided to stay with him? But she mouthed something…Alucard had to concentrate to hear what she said.

"I'm sorry…" She spoke, just before ploughing her hand straight through him! Her arm coming out his back, blood covered both him and her. He dropped her, as if a burn. Her hand slided out of him. His wound healed almost immediately, but that wasn't what bothered him. She had attacked him! Now she knew the truth…

Alucard stepped back, Seras was dropped on the floor. Blood covered her right arm, his blood. Her true vampire instincts kicked in, after pushing herself up of the floor she could smell the blood on her hand. She couldn't stop herself, the blood was far more intoxicating then a human's. She licked her glove, the sweet blood filled her mouth.

"I'm sorry my master…" She emphasised master. " But like you once were, I am bound to serve human masters." Her hair covered half of her face. But she gave a sadistic grin and her eyes widened in bloodlust. But Alucard merely laughed.

"So I suppose this battle has been between me and my past then has it?" He raised his arms ready once again. "Fine…I will destroy the last remnant of my past and I shall free you to be mine…"

Elena ran up the stairs to her office two at a time. She unhooked her emergency communicator from the inside of her jacket.

"Walter! Come to my office immediately!" Elena thought back to the images that appeared when she looked into Integra's eyes. Alucard was a vampire even more powerful then Seras. She had not thought it possible, how could any vampire stand up to her? She had thought she was the most powerful, but it wasn't true. Elena had assumed…but she was wrong. As she ran into her office, Walter was waiting for her.

"Yes?" He asked. He was sat on the chair opposite hers. A walking stick lent on the arm of the chair. She didn't mind him, he was her friend.

"I have seen…I know how we can stop this!" Walter looked up at her, interest shown on his features.

"What?" Elena shook her head.

"Trust me, Seras is on her way. With a guest…" Walter looked puzzled.

"What about Anderson?" Elena showed the papers to him.

"He no longer matters…this guest is the cause of all this! I have a binding spell here that can stop all this!" Walter got up of his chair.

"Are you alright? Are you ill? I'll take you down to the infirmary…" Walter moved closer to her and reached for her arm. But she shied away and franticly ran toward the door.

Seras charged for him, neither had any guns. This was a hand to hand fight. If you could call it that…But as she neared him the room suddenly disappeared. The wooden floor in a blink of an eye changed from wood to grass, the walls disappeared. To be replaced by the open space of the outdoors. Woozy from the sudden transition Seras fell to the grassy floor.

"Where are we!" She yelled. Alucard didn't reply, but smiled from under his hat. Seras glanced around…they were on the front lawn of the Hellsing building! "Why!" Seras yelled back. But Alucard never lost his grin. He merely turned toward the door. Sure enough Elena ran out of the door. Shock registered on her face. Seras quickly picked herself of the floor. "Don't you dare….." Seras spat. But just as Elena had ran out she was soon joined by the figure of another. You could almost hear Alucard hiss at her, Seras recognized who she was. Rebecca had joined Integra on the stairs to the Hellsing house. But Seras still had a job to do…she ran at her former master. He hardly gave her a glance as she pushed him to the floor. Alucard as swiftly as ever plunced his arm straight through her, just as he had done so to kill so many of their kind. Seras gave a slight cry but bit her lip as the pain flooded her. He had pieced her heart, blood splattered from her mouth to her mouth.

"Seras!" She heard Elena cry, but Seras fell to the floor. Alucard merely stood up and straightened his jacket.

"Now, Elena I believe our meeting is long overdue…" Seras watched as he spoke. Those glasses giving away nothing of his eyes.

"But…you can't be Alucard…you can't be the vampire that served this family for generations…" Elena spoke. Alucard chuckled.

"So I see you finally found out about me. It's about time." He took a step toward her. Rebecca was about to say something but Alucard stopped in his tracks. Cuts appeared on his face.

"Don't take another step…" That was Walter's voice! Seras twisted on the floor so she could see. Yes, he was there. He stood a little behind Alucard, his strings trapping Alucard from going any further. Alucard's glasses were cut and they slipped of his face, to show his eyes to the world. Seras tried to get up, tried to help. But something had paralysed her. Suddenly Alucard ran toward him and swiped at his head, yet the strings held still and Walter stared in confusion…until lines started to appear on his face, blood dribbled down. Then his arms fell loose as his head slid of and hit the ground.

"Walter!" Both Seras and Elena screamed. His body hit the ground like some holy pillar that could not stand any longer. The strings that held Alucard fell to the ground.

"You are no angel of death…pathetic…" Alucard turned back to Elena. She was pale, white as a sheet as if she was going to be sick. In fact so did Rebecca. But his death somehow gave her new strength…Seras turned herself into the black liquid that she controlled. She was enraged, pure hatred flowed through her. He was her friend, perhaps not totally, but he was close to her. Alucard glanced at her, as if she was no threat. But Seras once again commanded to the liquid into a form. Unlike before she did not remake her own body, but shifted the extra power into something so far from human, even far from what is recognizable as a vampire.

Elena couldn't believe he was gone…he had stayed as her protection; the other soldiers were at the coast…there was no one here. She gripped the papers in her hand. There was no forgiveness for what he had done…she would not bind him, she would make sure he was destroyed. He would not leave the Hellsing grounds today. The image of Walter falling to the ground headless plagued her mind, but she gritted her teeth, the papers rustled as they were slightly crushed in her fist.

"Elena?" Rebecca said softly, as if to a child. But what was going on now made her look back, Seras had dissolved and disappeared. In her place rose some kind of demon… The liquid lurched and bubbled as it encased a giant creature…yet it struggled to form, Elena felt heavy as if there was pressure on her very heart. But suddenly she felt something break…then that presence of Seras in the back of her mind disappeared! Elena knew what had happened…she too had broken her seals. As soon as the seals were broken the liquid barrier broke and fell down to the floor. Puddles littered the floor. But Elena fell to the floor in shock…where Seras had once lay stood a great shadow Dragon! The shadow dragon was beyond control, she was in a blind rage! The huge lizard-like body covered in black liquid and scales, horns protruding from her head and tail. Huge claws on her hands and feet, wings unfurled. The only thing that remained of Seras was her crimson eyes. Yet they were red and bloodshot, she would not recognise anything or anyone. The monster known as Alucard looked almost human next to the great dragon. But Alucard couldn't concentrate on Elena any more, he had to see to this new threat.

"Seras!" He yelled. "Don't lose control!" Did he still care about her? But why? But it was too late. Alucard whipped out two pistols, Elena recognised them immediately, they were Seras' guns. He must have stolen them from her. He shot at the great dragon's head. But there was no effect! Elena didn't know now who should win, but she had to admit she wanted the thing to tear Alucard apart! The dragon cried a great ear-spitting roar and dove for Alucard. Alucard dropped his guns and had to stop the great jaw from chomping down on him.

Alucard was surprised by the level of power she possessed, but she had no control. He admitted to himself, partly because of him, but she shouldn't be like this. After all, it wasn't like he killed Walter, was it? The dragon's breath blasted him in the face, sending his hat clean off his head. Alucard dug his heels in; he had wanted her to be free. But what was this thing? The ground started to give under the strain, so Alucard dug out all of his power and summoned his familiars. His clothes changed to that of a knight, armour covered him, his hair shortened and facial hair grew. His strength returned! With armoured gloves he pushed the dragon back, the dragon's jaw started to crack and strain. But she couldn't hold it, Alucard pushed the giant dragon's head to the floor. The ground rumbled with the powers at work here. The dragon's head was at a side, her eyes locked with his. Alucard pulled out his sword and shield, dragons once existed in the world, it was not as impossible to kill them, as people believe. He quickly side glanced at Elena and the unknown woman…who was she? But he had no time for that, as the dragon picked itself up and opened its jaw. Alucard knew what was coming next. He held his shield up just in time to feel the great blast of heat and fire. The sides started to melt with the heat, but Alucard was no normal knight and this was no normal dragon.

((AN: Right, this seems about right to stop. I heard that Alucard can change into a knight so I played around with the whole knight and dragon thing. I hope you like it. Next update tomorrow!))


	20. Unleashed!

Chapter 19

"Are you ready?" Rebecca shouted above the inferno. Elena turned to her.

"What?" Elena shouted back. The heat drying the tears on her face. Rebecca glanced back at the great dragon, the remnants of her servant, her friend.

"You have the binding spell, you do not have enough power to bind both such powerful beings." Elena pulled the sheets of paper back up to her face.

"How did you…. I'm ready…" Elena nodded.

Alucard struggled holding back Seras' dragon, she's totally lost control, so she was holding back the entire fight against me. She doesn't want to harm me…

"Seras!" Alucard shouted over the noise of burning. But the black flames sucked at his strength, he watched as his prized armour melted away, to leave him back where he was, in his red leather and black long hair. The grass below was non-existent, the flames beginning to lick at the mansion. "Seras!" he shouted again, nothing…he knew she was a monster, he would not be able to stop her. Except perhaps…he caught out of the corner of his eye, Elena and a strange woman were standing on the stairs. The flames should have reduced them to nothing but ash, but the strange woman had an invisible barrier guarding them.

"Right, I'm going to distract her, you need to read the binding spell." Rebecca looked at her, in all seriousness the innocence from before totally drained from her face. Elena flipped through the pages in her hands, dropping them until she came to the spell. But she soon realised she should have kept hold of them, as they drifted with the wind into the inferno and burned instantly to ash, the information regarding Alucard was gone. But no time for that, Elena found the spell and folded Seras' profile into her pocket. Rebecca checked to make sure she was ready and then took of her robe. To reveal white armour much like a knight's. But purer and shinier, how Elena had not heard the clink of armour was beyond her. But that was not what amazed her, Rebecca had white wings! She was an angel! The wings shone with an unnatural light.

"Who are you?" Elena whispered, unable to elevate her voice any higher. Rebecca smiled.

"A friend." Was all she said before charging the dragon. Through the blinding heat of the inferno, Elena lost her. But she heard the dragon roar, a great deafening roar that left Elena's ears ringing. But she ignored it and read quickly through the paper. The shadow dragon swiped at her with it's great claws but Rebecca dodged and brought her sword down on the dragon's hand. Swiping it clean off.

'What is going on?' Seras thought. 'I can't see…master…where are you?' But all Seras saw was few glimpses of reality, but mostly blackness. The bloodlust and pain for losing Walter was driving her body now. Pain flooded her as she recognised that her hand had been cut off, but as soon as she regained control she lost it again. The blackness filling in.

Alucard watched this 'angel' he was disgusted by the thought, but she fought Seras. And wasn't doing too badly, Alucard decided to take a back seat and watch. So he disappeared back into the shadows from whence he came. Through the shadows he watched, the woman dove at the dragon time and time again, but the dragon pushed her back. Until the dragon began to flap its unused wings, the wind grew in power but the flames wouldn't go out. They were not natural flames. The dragon started to levitate off the ground, then flew up into the air. Alucard could only imagine what damage she could do to London up there. But Alucard actually wanted her to stop, he wanted to enslave humans, not destroy them. The woman was pushed back to the ground as she tried to follow the dragon, claws raked at her face before she fell back down to earth. Feathers following her descent. But as the dragon began to torch the city with great fireballs, Alucard knew he had to do something.

"I've lived with humans for far too long." He mentally kicked himself. He re-emerged back to the world of men, he glanced over to see if Elena. But he saw two figures not one. Concentrating through the blaze he recognised who the second figure was. It was Integra! She stood next to her great-granddaughter. Yet even through the blaze Alucard recognised the cold stare that still commanded him, even though he was free. Alucard quickly dove through the flames that could not hurt him and reinforced the shield with darkness, a thin layer of black now ran over the white. This was a perfect shield, yin and yang together some might think. Elena flicked her eyes open losing her concentration for only a second before forcing her eyes shut again trying not to make eye contact. Alucard looked back up at the battle in the sky, black liquid rained down, but still the dragon remained unnerved by the strange woman's attacks.

Elena blinked as the so-called ex-trash man of Hellsing Alucard stood near her. But she forced her eyes shut and concentrated on the words in front of her, one verse, but it was unreadable. Elena calmed herself down; she must read it out loud. But how? A screech threw her totally off and she opened her eyes to see the dragon falling from the sky. One of its wings was gone, to fall as black liquid, it's gaping maw clamping down on air as it crashed into the ground. Down far ahead in the road, street lamps were knocked out as the creature struggled.

Seras wanted the pain, the pain made her see through her anger and hatred. More pain flooded her mind, as she felt herself fall onto the ground. But she could not see herself, what was she doing? But she felt ropes tight around her…no not ropes…they were of pure darkness.

'Master!' She shouted, she sensed him near. But there was no reply. Either she could hear or he could not. But through blurred vision her vampire eyes zoomed into the figure of Elena in front of the mansion. Seras lost control again, cursing her own lack of control and weakness she screamed.

Elena watched as the creature caught sight of her, she faltered slightly but panting in panic she looked back at the notes. Yet…they made sense! She could read them! But how? Elena shook the thought away, and waited as the great beast lunged and charged toward her. Ripping up the road and flaming gardens to reach her. Something was slowing the thing down, Elena could see them as the dragon approached. Waves of darkness and what could be seen as a hellhound covered the dragon. Slowing it's movements. Rebecca flew over near the dragon slashing at it's face with her great sword , but it knocked her aside with her head as she snarled and kept up her approach. Suddenly the dragon appeared in front of her, it reared up to it's full height. But Elena was ready, she chanted and the spell blasted forward from her hand. The Sigel of bound to Hellsing. The Sigel grew in size until it became the same size as the dragon, the ground shook underneath as the dragon roared and snarled in defiance. But the Sigel grew a bright red and hit her square in the chest. Chains appeared from around the dragon and encircled it, binding it. But as Rebecca staggered back up to where Elena was Elena could have sworn she heard a female voice deep within the cries of the monster.

"Master!" Seras shouted, tears streaming down her eyes. She had not gotten any stronger at all, she was still that frightened police girl that refused to drink her blood.

"No! You have changed…but this is your fate for now. I will come back for you…one day." Her master's voice echoed around the chaos of her mind, but slowly began to disappear. She wished to cry out…so he would stay. But she knew what was happening…the binding was being reapplied. Seras felt the heavy weight and the symbols reappearing on her hands. But as she drew closer to the real world she felt the link with her master…her real family, her kin. Was beginning to shatter. Seras cried out, but her voice was silent. She could no longer sense him, he was truly gone.

"Is it done?" Rebecca asked, panting her sweat dripping to the floor. Her wings burnt and twisted, but still as glorious as ever. Nothing could possibly tarnish their beauty. Elena nodded as she felt the heavy pull on her very soul. How did her ancestors do this. Elena thought she was going to collapse of fatigue…until her legs gave way and she brought up the little contents of her stomach. But it was too late for Seras to break free once again. She twisted and roared, but also could have been countered as a scream. But soon the giant Sigel disappeared, Seras dropped to the ground. But she was still conscious, Seras struggled back onto her feet. Elena recognised her as the same as when she first saw her. The same appearance exactly, taller then her actual height, her arms and legs longer then normal. But mostly hidden by a dirty, worn black trench coat. Black leathers underneath, and that same long blonde hair, just off the floor. Seras was quite a way away so she stood up to her full height and walked over to where she stood. Elena took deep breaths trying to calm herself down, as Seras neared her she couldn't help but look up at her face. She wished she hadn't as these same eyes made her tremble as a child.

"I would much rather see you killed, but this will suffice…." Rebecca spat at Seras, pure hatred showing in her voice. "After all, light cannot exist without the shadow." But Elena didn't see Rebecca at all, instead she watched as Seras almost inspected her. Before she knelt on one knee bowing.

"I have lost my wings, I am tame." She spoke. Elena didn't know what she meant. But Seras continued.

"What is your wish," Seras looked up through her blonde hair, "…Master?"

The following day…

Elena stood by the survivors of the attack. The second wave of monsters and demons had attacked while the battle between the two true vampires had taken place. Alucard was nowhere to be found. He had disappeared around the same time the rest of he monsters either fell dead or retreated. But it was a victory not without its sacrifices. Many graveyards had been built to accommodate all the dead, the funerals all being held at the same time. Elena stood by the remnants of the Hellsing organisation.

"…Our brothers and sisters who stood by this in this dark hour. They have passed onto a better place. But let us not mourn, let us rejoice. For they are in the kingdom of heaven…" Elena shut off from the priests blabbering. She didn't care…

'This is my fault…I should have tried harder…' She let a tear trickle down her cheek. Many good men and women had graves here, near to where she was standing was the grave of Walter. She had not known him long, but she trusted him with her life.

"_You could not have done anymore, you are a mere mortal after all._" Seras taunted speaking in her mind.

"Shut up! How can you know what it is like….you will never die…" But Elena felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"_Which is worse? Living on with your life after the people around you die, but knowing you will one day join them? Or watching everyone around you die…old age, disease, battle it's all the same. But I will never die. I will never rejoin them. I will never see them again…eternity is a very tiring existence." _Elena shook her head. That didn't sound like Seras, but she had shut herself in her room. The sky above was bleak, just as the priest finished and the last flowers were given then the heavens opened and the rain pelted down. Elena's best suit was drenched in seconds, but she didn't care. The rain felt cold, the cold let her know she was alive. She must live on, for their sakes. Elena turned to follow what little troops remained back into the mansion. The graveyard of the Hellsing members was on the lawn, at least what used to be. The grass was dead, burnt to ash form the battle. It was a truly dead place, a perfect location. Elena spied someone waiting for her on the steps of the mansion. Max Enrico stood there. In full black, but Elena was disappointed to see the smile back on his face. Elena frowned as she stopped next to him.

"What are you…" She started.

"I am now the head of the Iscariot once again, Rebecca is missing. But actually I'm glad she's gone." Elena turned to him.

"Get out of my country!" She shouted at him. But he shook his head and tutted.

"Now, now calm down. Here.." out of his pocket he pulled out a box of cigars. "I heard you are quite known for these now." But Elena bashed them out of his hand, the box fell and spilled onto the floor.

"I hate smoking! Now get out before I send for my servant." His face immediately showed that he knew who she was taking about. He clicked his fingers and a man appeared holing up a umbrella for him. He gave one last scowl before he stormed off toward his limo.

"Round up our men…" She heard him before she entered the mansion. It was dark inside, the only sources of light were candles littered about the place. But Elena had a strange feeling that **she** was here… Sure enough one of the candles moved from a table and illuminated Seras' face. She wore her usual clothes, her black hat and shades. But a sick, twisted smile covered her face.

"What are my orders my master?" Seras asked. Elena walked up to her servant until they were face to face. Glasses to glasses.

"Two orders…order one. Search and destroy…destroy everything that threatens humanity, even if that threat is human." Seras' only response was a toothy grin showing of her fangs. "And the second order is to…capture or destroy Alucard! He is far too dangerous to humanity. He tried to destroy us! He may try again…I command you to follow that order!" Seras nodded and lowed her glasses ever so slightly to reveal her bright crimson eyes. The opposite of her own dull browns. " I have destroyed all evidence linking Alucard to the Hellsing organisation, we cannot not let him tarnish us now." She turned away, she heard Seras' footsteps starting to turn away.

"This is only the beginning, this is a war. We are only players…oh, and I think you should know. Your brother is dead." Seras spoke matter of factly. But Elena felt the blood leave her face. She snapped her body around, but Seras was already gone, the candle back in its place on the table.

((AN…hmm, sorry that chapter took so long. I'm going back to collage next week and if its not this its that and if its not that its this…you get the idea…but I don't like how I've written some of the chapters so I may do a rewrite. Watch this space! But don't worry, one more chapter to go and I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do you think? ))


	21. Innocence of a Fledgeling

Epilogue

Seras peered around Walter's room. Not much, similar to her own room. Not even photos of loved ones…but it wasn't cleaned out yet…Seras dismissed the thought he was a man who didn't keep ties. She glanced over to the book case. More then the average amount filled the shelves. She read the bindings, the usual ones were there. The ones to fill up a bookcase and make it look used, but there were quite a few with no writing on the side. Seras pulled one of the nameless books from the rest, she opened it. Half of it was blank but as she skimmed the front, she realised what it was. It was a diary of sorts. Not the normal one, but one of how he made the bullets of her guns. Seras smiled, hopefully with this book she could teach herself how to make her own bullets…but she had lost her guns. She had no idea where they were. But she had a suspicion that Alucard had taken back what was his. But that left her to find her 'demon'. With her prize she left the other books where they were, not wishing to intrude on the thoughts of another. She turned around and vanished into the wall.

Elena was tired, she silently cursed god. She wasn't much of a believer, yes, she'd been to all the churches and listened to the hymns and stories. Yet if God was testing us, he was more like a child, it was sick what was happening to the world. Also she remembered the prattle of priests about how God has some divine plan…ha, yeah right. Elena smiled slightly at the thought. She pushed the door to her office open, her glasses precariously perched at the end of her nose. But the thought of that woman…Rebecca. Who was she? An angel? A freak? Uncertain. Just another mystery to solve. The Vatican weren't revealing anything about her, they merely declared her missing presumed dead. But Elena couldn't remember anything after she stared into Seras' crimson eyes. The next thing she knew she was waking in her own bed. She felt the wood through her glove as she pushed the door open. She half expected a dark-clad figure leaning on her desk. A harsh reminder of her true nature. But Elena breathed a sigh of relief as no one was there. Yet the room still felt empty, she also wanted Walter to be there. His soft features and his sparkling bright eyes, showing warmth and giving her strength. But he was gone…so was her brother…she felt she would soon go insane with no one to lean on. But Elena mentally kicked herself at being so weak, she had to be strong. This war is not over, there have been casualties but she must keep going, she could not let their sacrifices be in vain. She smiled as she could almost see Walter's smile…but the image faded away as reality set in. The only one left to help her was that sadistic vampire. She still had not read the reports on her…but the photos showed her as a happy innocent girl. She feared her journey into the realms of insanity have tore the last of her innocence from her. Was there anything human left in there? The journey to her desk seemed long…but she knew it was her imagination, or the fact she was exhausted both mentally and physically. She reached her desk and leant on it for support. When something caught her eye. On the desk was a box, wrapped in gift paper…yet it was not happy. The paper was black and the ribbon was red…on closer inspection it was wet, with something crimson in colour.

Seras almost jumped as Elena's voice screamed in her head. She wanted her. So Seras sighed and placed Walter's book on her desk. Before vanishing and reappearing behind her master.

"You screamed?" Seras commented. Elena looked back at her, the daggers in her eyes. But she pointed to the box.

"I was startled…" Before stepping back away from her desk, Seras laughed openly at her. She no longer cared about what Elena thought about her. She reached the desk, sure enough on the desk was a gift wrapped box. "I think its for you." Seras smiled and picked up the box. The blood coated her gloves as she touched the ribbon. A note hung from the ribbon, Seras pulled off the note from the string.

_Just something I picked up as a parting present. I look forward to the next time we meet. I will not abandon you, I will come for you. _

Seras smiled, her fangs poking out from under her lip. She scrunched the note up and tossed it with perfect aim to the trash basket in the corner. Then she pulled the lid off the box, inside was her gun, the demon. She wondered where it had gone. But as long as she had it. That is all that really matters, without tidying up the mess she holstered the gun back in her coat and turned away. Elena didn't say anything, but the look on her face told her that the smell of blood was not as appealing to humans as to vampires. But Seras left her human master in her office and made her way back to her room. Her prison. Her solitude. Her thoughts drifted to the vampire called Helena…she never truly managed to talk to her. But she called her mind back to present as a man came running down the hallway. He crashed into Seras, normally she would have been thrown to the floor. But she remained standing and he instead was thrown to the floor. He looked up to her and mumbled an apology, she recognised the uniform of Hellsing. But she did not recognise him, she shot him a venomous glance and continued on her way. His eyes followed her as she walked away, before she heard him pick himself off the floor and rush into Elena's office.

Elena poked the box with her finger…it didn't move. It seemed like a normal box, but you never know…But she had to turn around when a slam from her door hitting the wall alerted her. One of the new drafted recruits ran into her office, he was flustered and worried.

"There's an important matter…" He tried to start formally, but it soon faded. "It's squad six, they were driving out the last remnants from the northeast coast they need backup!" Elena pulled back her brave exterior; she had to in front of the men.

"I'll send back up. Good work." The soldier relaxed slightly,

"I'll let them know. How many?" Elena opened the drawer to her cigars, before remembering she hated them, she didn't even know what possessed her to start.

"One."

Seras heard what had happened; she knew what she was doing. So not even waiting for orders she slunk away to the location of the trouble. Seras formed from the shadows into a street. It was dark, the street lamp were broken or severed, sparks flying from the wires. Cars lay crashed into walls or up heaved. Blood and corpses were strewn about.

'Looks like the creatures broke through here…' She thought. But a single street lamp remained untouched, it illuminated a wall of a house. Blood was smeared all over the wall. Seras neared the wall to see something was written on it. But she smiled and began to laugh at what it read.

'_Free the No-life Queen!'_ Was in big letters as the main message written on the walls. Other similar blasphemous messages were written, some regarding her, others not. But Seras enjoyed the welcome before focusing back on her business. The sound of footsteps alerted her, but they were soft, almost as if they wore no shoes. A werewolf was walking down the street totally unaware of her presence. In his jaws was a man, clothed in the uniform of Hellsing! Seras wouldn't stand for that.

"Hey!" She shouted to it while pulling her gun out of her pocket. The werewolf's ears shifted trying to find her, but this werewolf was too new, too stupid to amuse her. So she rose her gun to head height and pulled the trigger. The werewolf's face was blown off, it was dead before it hit the floor. Seras glanced over the man, she heard no heartbeat. He was dead. A crash and gunshots alerted her to where the men were. She calmly walked to where they were, no hurry. She no longer cared whether they lived or died. But there were troops, so she should do something, just around the next corner she turned and saw what was happening. The scene brought a smile to her face, she loved carnage and bloodshed. It was so boring just waiting around for something to happen. The frightened faces of the police and soldiers looking up to the rooftops told her they were up there. But one of the policemen spotted her, he shot at her face. It cleaved the side of her face, but she shrugged it off and looked up to the rooftops. Her wound immediately healed as the Hellsing soldier grabbed the policeman by the shoulder and shook his head.

"Releasing control art restriction to level 3. Hold release until the targets re silenced…" She repeated and climbed effortlessly to the roof of a house. She stood on the tiles and scanned the scene. Figures stood on random roofs, shooting down on the man below. They had cornered them, but as she was about to move near one a shout caused her to falter. The shout came from a young man running down a back ally to her left, behind the house. Through the dark she spotted him, a young man dressed in the clothes of a troop from the British armed forces. He ran full pelt down the ally, ducking and dodging around the wheelie bins and trash bags. Seras watched as a great big black werewolf chased him down the ally, crashing into the bins and bags slowing it down, but not stopping. The man whirled around and fired.

This place was supposed to be secure, they were sent in with a few police to look for survivors of both humans and the supernatural to eliminate any threats. But it had gone terribly wrong; he was separated from his allies and was stuck and being chased down a dark ally. He could hardly see, just managing to dodge incoming bins and bags just in time. But he was tiring and could not run anymore; his whole family was killed when they broke through! At least he could try to take down this one with him. He stopped and whirled around, filling the oncoming monster with silver. But it wasn't slowing! The gaping maw was approaching…when all of a sudden a howl filled his ears as the werewolf fell dead. He opened his eyes to see a figure, but he could see no more…but luckily a street lamp flicked into life for a moment above him. Then he saw her…she couldn't be backup of any kind. She had to be one of them! She was dressed totally in black, a trench coat and wide-rimmed hat. Her glasses reflected the light for a second before the light fell dead. His heart leapt into his mouth, he couldn't see! Where was she? But the light flicked back to life. He jumped as she was so close…there faces were almost touching. But she only smiled; she lowered her face to show him her eyes. They were crimson…

"You aren't human…" He spoke. But at that the light went dead again, when he reached out to see if she was there he only found air. She was gone.

Seras allowed herself only a smell, nothing more. He was a virgin, she revelled in the smell. But she sped away back to her mission before she did anything…But she was fascinated by his eyes. They were a bright blue. They reminded her of something, or someone but she couldn't remember who. She couldn't think where she had seen those eyes before. An enemy? A friend? But she climbed back to where she was and spotted her first victim, a young vampire. He had a machine gun and pelted the shelter that held the survivors. Without a second thought she pierced him through the heart with her arm just like she did to that werewolf, the vampire fell as ash. But that alerted the others, as a rain of bullets hit her. Those bullets were made of lead, not silver. Pathetic.

"Wolfe!" A soldier shouted to him as he reached the shelter. The guns had a new target. And Peter Wolfe had a suspicion he knew who it was. But the colour left his face as a corpse hit the ground, the black garbed woman fell off the roof and hit the floor hard. Her blood soaked the roof and the wall, and it was slowly making its way over the floor. The vampires started to laugh…Wolfe gritted his teeth. What a suicidal thing to do. She was gone….But he looked back to see her moving! And she was laughing insanely…

"A gun can never kill a real vampire! At least, not a normal gun." She spoke, as she was reforming from the very shadows themselves she pulled out her gun. A very big and heavy looking gun, how can she even lift that thing? But with an unnatural aim she shot exactly three bullets, and three piles of ash fell from the roof. The bullets stopped. But was it safe to come out…? Wolfe decided to try…he stepped out of the shelter…but that in fact saved him. As a werewolf dove into the shelter from behind and Wolfe watched, as his teammates were ripped apart in seconds the woman noticed this and sent another bullet through the air and killed the werewolf instantly. But Wolfe fell to the floor, covered in the blood of both his comrades and his enemies…

Seras stood up off the floor, these creatures are nothing. Childs play…But she cursed as she let down her guard and the men were torn to shreds. But there was one left, the one with those eyes. She stood up and canned for anymore she missed behind her. But a voice caused her to turn around.

"Why are you doing this?" Seras turned to the voice. A woman standing on the far roof, she held the man she was interested in by the throat. "We are the same, I can help you escape!" But Seras sighed and reloaded her gun, the demon. The woman vampire pulled him close to her, using him as a shield. Her actions not following her words. "Please! We need you, our master's wishes are clear…" But Seras wasn't listening; she aimed her gun up at the pair. A sudden feeling of dejavu, this predicament seemed so familiar…but how?

"Hey!" She shouted. She spotted the name on his jacket. "I'm going to fire my gun now. Sorry, but it will rip through you before it hits the cockroach of a vampire behind you." Tears streamed down his face as he spoke.

"These bastards killed my family! I don't care anymore…" Seras really felt like she had done this somewhere before as she said.

"Why don't you come with me?" The lad opened his eyes and they locked with hers.

"Wha…" Seras kept her aim steady as ever.

"This is your choice, I cannot make it for you." She sensed the turmoil within him, but he soon answered.

"Yes…" Seras pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through him and into the woman vampire, she instantly fell as ash. But he was badly wounded and began to fall of the building. Seras sped forward like lightning, and caught him before he fell to the ground. He opened his eyes weakly, he tried to move, but couldn't. Seras had lost her grin and was slightly on edge because of the feeling she got from both feeling like she'd been here before and the fact that those bright blue eyes was staring into hers. She lowered him onto the floor. He smiled as she took off her glasses and placed them in her pocket, he was still silent, not wanting to break the moment, or perhaps couldn't. He coughed slightly and blood dribbled down the side of his mouth, but she didn't ay anything about that. Instead she silently lowered her head to his neck, he gave no objection. In fact she wasn't sure he was still conscious, but she could sense the pulse just under the surface. She knew the perfect place…his scent of virgin blood wafted over her as she was so close to him. Then she sank her fangs in and punctured the skin. The blood rushed to her mouth, she had not tasted blood this pure! Pure virgin blood, it was intoxicating! The moon high in the sky as the clouds began to roll in.

'It's a beautiful night…' Seras thought.

((AN: Hmmm, my last chapter was the longest….all well. So that's it for this story. Looks like theirs a new member of the family. I wonder what Alucard will think...But no matter, I will definitely do a sequel. When? Not certain, like I said before watch this space.))


End file.
